


Avengelock Rhapsody

by Wholocked394



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked394/pseuds/Wholocked394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zena was an ordinary girl, visiting America to see the filming for 'The Avengers', until she got more than she bargained for after an encounter with a certain god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of the title after reading 'Lights' by livefromarkham, and I liked how they used the lyrics as the chapter titles, so I decided to do something similar, but with 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen as I find the first few lyrics reflect the story line.

**Manhattan. During the battle against the Chitauri. Loki is currently firing at Black Widow as they both soar through the skies on Chitauri speeders.**

"Nat what are you doing?"

"Uh... a little help!" Hawkeye pulls the trigger on his bow twice, readies an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling. "I've got him." he announced as he fired the arrow.

It was going straight at Loki's head, until he grabbed it straight out of the air. Loki looked straight at Hawkeye and smiled. "Not today." he said, throwing the arrow behind him as it exploded. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of where Loki was. "What have we here?" he asked himself, flying closer to the portal. He entered the portal and it closed behind him.

"Where's Loki?" Hawkeye asked. "Is he still following you Natasha?"

"No. I don't know where he is. Are you sure he wasn't caught in the explosion?" Romanoff replied.

"I'm certain. I would have seen him fall." Hawkeye responded.

"He can't have just disappeared!"

"We'll find him Hawkeye, don't panic. Right now we have more important things to deal with, like closing that portal." Captain America said over the com.

"Right. We'll look for Loki later." Romanoff replied.

* * *

**Late July/Early August 2011. Loki is currently travelling through the portal.**

The speeder Loki was riding on began to disppear as it went further through the portal. "What the hell?!" Loki exclaimed, as he was thrown forwards by the force of the portal.

The next thing he knew, he was falling through the air and heading straight for the Jaqueline Kennedy Onassis reservoir. Loki collided with the water at full force, causing a giant splash. He swam to the bank of the reservoir and looked up at the sky. It was night time, and there was nobody nearby.

"Where  _am_ I? Loki asked himself.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER - The Surrey Hotel.**

"They begin filming for 'The Avengers' today mum, I need to finish getting ready." A young girl, no older than 14, said to her mother over the telephone. "Yes mum, I know. I will be careful, don't worry so much!" The girl sighed. "Ok mum. Bye, bye." She hung the phone up and turned to her room mate. "Sorry about that, Sophie. My mum worries too much sometimes..."

"I know, Zena." Sophie replied. "We need to get ready, we may miss him again if we don't hurry."

"Calm down, we won't miss anything. I'm nearly ready anyway." Zena stated. "I just need to get something from my room."

"Yeah, ok." Sophie said, watching as Zena disappeared into her room and return with a camera and a drawing. "Ready?"

"Yeah, i'm ready." Zena replied, smiling. "Let's go."

Sophie and Zena left the Surrey hotel and headed towards Park Avenue, hoping to catch a glimpse of the filming for 'The Avengers'. They turned the corner of Madison Avenue and waited as the cast and crew began to arrive.

"We should split up, that way we have more chance of seeing him." Zena said, turning to look at Sophie. "I'll head towards the junction at East 78th Street. You stay here, okay?"

"Yeah ok." Sophie replied.

Zena began walking towards the junction at East 78th Street, while Sophie started pacing for a bit where she was.

 

Zena kept walking until she almost walked into a man wearing a hooded trenchcoat.

"Sorry, I should be paying more attention to where i'm going." Zena said, looking at the man with an embarassed look on her face. The man looked up, and Zena's eyes widened as she recognised the face. "Tom Hiddleston?" Zena asked sheepishly.

The man looked Zena straight in the eyes, even though he was taller than her. "Who?" he asked calmly.

"Uh... he plays Loki?" Zena replied.

 "How do you know who I am?" the man asked, suddenly angry.

"What, you're Loki? But that's impossible! Loki is only a norse legend that appears in Marvel comic books." Zena replied, confused by what the man had just said. "If you are really Loki, then prove it." She looked around. "I know, teleport us to the top of that building." She pointed at a small building with a flat roof.

The man laughed. "You are a very foolish mortal for questioning my identity, however, as you remain unconvinced, I will do as you ask." The man grabbed Zena's arm lightly and seconds later, they were standing on top of the building Zena chose earlier. "Believe me now?" the man asked, smirking slightly.

"What the-" Zena gasped as she looked around. "Ok. I believe you. Now can we  _please_ go back to the ground?" Loki took hold of Zena's arm again, and they were soon back on the ground. "Thank you." Zena said, smiling slightly. "But a bit of advice, you may want to change how you look so nobody notices you. Trust me, you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself at the moment."

"I could turn invisible to everyone else so that only you can see and hear me, would that do?" Loki asked.

"That would be fine, just so long as you don't decide to go wandering off or cause any trouble." Zena replied, unsure if Loki would listen to her.

"You ask so much of me." Loki said, smiling. "But I will oblige this time."

"Done?" Zena asked quietly. Loki nodded. "Good. We should go somewhere else, it will be a bit crowded here soon, and I would rather not look insane since only I can see you."

"Where do you wish to go?" Loki asked.

"Central Park. It isn't far from here, just down East 78th Street." Zena said, beginning to walk in that direction before stopping. "My name is Zena, by the way." She continued walking and Loki followed shortly afterwards.

 

They found a bench and sat down.

"How did you get here? Actually, how is this even possible?" Zena asked, finally getting the chance, but still keeping her voice quiet.

"I flew through a portal. The place I was in was an alternate universe to this one. I don't know what caused the portal, only that I was heading straight for it." Loki replied.

"How long have you been here?" Zena asked curiously.

"A week." Loki sighed. "It was incredibly boring. I caused a bit of mischief, nothing too serious though."

"A week!" Zena exclaimed. "Where did you appear?"

"I appeared over the Jaqueline Kennedy Onassis reservoir. I ended up causing quite a big splash." Loki replied.

"We should head back to the film set before too many people get there." Zena stated. She stood up and began walking back to Park Avenue.

 

When they got back, there were quite a few people gathered. Zena and Loki managed to find their way to the front of a less crowded area that still had a good view of what was happening. A sudden roar from the fans behind them caused Zena and Loki to turn around and see what the commotion was. Zena had just managed to catch some of the screams of 'Tom Hiddleston' when Loki spun her around and pointed furiously at Tom, who had appeared in full Loki costume.

"Who is he!" Loki demanded. "How dare he waltz around impersonating me!"

"Loki calm down." Zena whispered as Loki began to walk towards Tom, causing Zena to have to grab hold of his hand and hold him back. "That's Tom Hiddleston. He played you in 'Thor', and he's playing you again for 'The Avengers'."

"They made a movie about my foolish brother?" Loki asked, still slightly frustrated.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it yet though, so I don't know what happens." Zena replied, voice still no louder than a whisper.

"What of the Avengers?" Loki asked, a slight edge of fear creeping into his voice before it quickly vanished.

Zena noticed the fear in Loki's voice. "What's the matter Loki?" she asked.

"Nothing." Loki replied firmly, before changing the subject. "Do you want to meet Tom?"

"I don't think that would be possible, Loki." Zena replied, knowing that Loki would do something anyway. "We should at least wait until they finish. Tom usually comes to sign autographs after they finish for the day, but I was always at the back."

"You're no fun." Loki huffed. "Very well. We shall wait and watch."

 

A few hours later, filming finished and Tom came over to sign autographs. Zena turned to Loki. "Don't do anything stupid. I don't think people would like it if Tom gets hurt."

Loki sighed. "You have my word, Zena. I shall just convince Tom to go to Central Park and sit on the bench where we were earlier." Loki then walked off towards Tom, leaving Zena by herself.

"What? Loki, no!" Zena said in a quiet shout, but to no avail as Loki was already at Tom's side. He returned moments later with a smug grin on his face. "What did you do?" Zena asked with mild irritation.

"I just told Tom to go to Central Park in an hour and sit on the bench where we were earlier." Loki replied.

"An hour!" Zena exclaimed, causing people around her to stare. "I will need to tell my room mate where I will be. It shouldn't take long." she continued, lowering her voice again. She took out her phone and dialled a number. "Sophie?" she asked. "I'm going to be back at the hotel later, there's somewhere I need to go first ok? Thanks. See you later. Bye." Zena ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket. "We should head over now." Zena said, turning her attention back to Loki.

"Isn't it a bit early to head over now?" Loki asked.

"Not really." Zena replied, walking towards Central Park.

They arrived at Central Park in just under 15 minutes. Zena walked away from the bench they sat on earlier, only to sit on the bench next to it. She looked up, and was surprised to see Loki watching her curiously. "What?" she asked, shifting slightly under Loki's gaze.

Loki looked away. "Nothing." he replied.

They sat in silence for 15 minutes.

"Are you exited?" Loki asked, seeing how Zena had begun fidgeting.

"More nervous than anything else to be honest." Zena admitted.

Loki put a hand on Zena's shoulder, and a soft light began eminating from it.

"This should keep you calm." Loki said, smiling slightly when he saw Zena relax.

"Thanks Loki." Zena said. She then turned to face Loki. "Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, slightly taken aback.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why haven't you tried to get back?" Zena asked.

"I don't know how to get back. I wouldn't leave even if I did. I did some things that I shouldn't have, and I was fighting against the team sent to capture me." Loki replied.

"You mean the Avengers?" Zena asked.

"Yes." Loki replied, looking at the ground. "As for your other question, you were the first person to actually see me. I felt that perhaps you would be able to help me."

"Help you?" Zena asked, utterly confused. "How could I possibly help you?"

Loki held up a hand to silence Zena, and pointed down the path. "Not now. I shall tell you in time." he paused, looking down the path at the man approaching them. "Tom's here."

"What!" Zena exclaimed, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Don't panic Zena. You'll be fine. I can keep you calm if you want." Loki said, looking at Zena's panic-stricken face.

"Ok. Thanks Loki." Zena said, waiting as Loki moved to stand behind her and put his hand on her left shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked from beside where Zena was sitting, causing her to jump slightly.

"No, please, sit down." Zena replied, looking up into the face of Tom Hiddleston.

Tom sat down next to Zena and turned to face her. "It's a wonderful afternoon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Zena replied, mesmerized by Tom's stunning blue eyes.

"My name's Tom, by the way." he said.

Zena wanted to respond with 'Yes, I know who you are.' like the response to Harriet Jones in Doctor Who, but instead replied with "I know. My name's Zena."

"That's a beautiful name, Zena." Tom said, smiling, causing Zena to blush slightly. "Perhaps we could go somewhere else?" he added, looking at the increasing number of people that were beginning to walk past them.

"Uh, sure." Zena replied. "We could go back to my hotel room. The only other person there is my room mate."

"That would be alright. Where are you staying?" Tom asked.

"I'm staying at the Surrey hotel. It isn't far from here." Zena replied.

"Lets go then, shall we?" Tom said, standing up.

Tom and Zena began walking in the direction of the Surrey hotel, and headed towards the room where Zena was staying.

 

"One moment." Zena said, reaching into her pocket to get the key before unlocking the door. She opened the door and went inside, Tom following shortly behind. "Sophie, i'm back!" Zena called.

"Oh good." Sophie said, before walking into the same room as Tom and Zena. She froze when she saw Tom. "Zena, isn't that Tom Hiddleston?"

"Yes. So?" Zena replied.

"S-so? I think I need to lie down."Sophie said, before fainting where she stood.

Zena rolled her eyes, whilst Tom had a concerned look on his face. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

Zena sighed. "Yeah. She'll be fine." She turned to face Tom, and saw Loki standing behind him, looking down at Sophie. "She'll probably be out for a few hours. Sorry."

"No, please. It isn't your fault." Tom said.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Zena asked.

Tom looked around the hotel room, and then down at Sophie. "Perhaps we should move her first. I don't think she would be very comfortable waking up on the floor."

"Good point. She'd never let me forget it." Zena said, bending down and taking hold of Sophie's arms. Between them, Zena and Tom managed to get Sophie to her bed.

They then went into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. Zena sat in the middle, with Tom on her right, and Loki, still invisible, on her left. Tom looked around at the pictures hanging on the wall, before his attention focussed on the DVD that was laying on the table.

"I see you have 'Thor' on DVD." he said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it yet. Sophie saw it at the cinema in the town we live in back in England." Zena replied.

"Would you like to watch it now?" Tom asked.

Zena felt Loki shift beside her. "Yeah, ok." she replied, standing up and putting the DVD into the DVD drive, before grabbing the remote and sitting back down on the sofa. She pressed the play button, and the opening credits of the film began. 


	2. Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Zena's hotel room, Loki, Tom and Zena watch 'Thor'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in bold and italic are directly from 'Thor'. I was watching the movie whilst writing the draft for this chapter in a notebook, so forgive me for any inaccuracies in what a character says/what happens.

**_The film opened with Jane, Darcy, and Erik Selvig in an SUV, conducting an experiment on the strange electrical surges in the area._ **

Zena's eyes widened at the sight of the electrical tornado that the trio were driving towards.

_**The scene continued, and cut to the year 945AD. Odin comes in through a voice-over, telling the story of how the frost giants threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. The tale continued, and shows how Odin prevented the frost giants plans. As the tale concluded, the scene cut to Odin with a young Thor and young Loki looking at the Casket of Ancient Winters. The scene then cuts again to the time near the start of the movie, at Thor's coronation ceremony.** _

Zena rolled her eyes at the way Thor walked forwards.

_**As the scene unfolds, it cuts to the weapon vault, where two guards are patrolling, before cutting back to the coronation. Before the coronation finishes however, the scene cuts again and we see two frost giants defeat the guards, before approaching the casket. Odin senses the danger, and awakens the destroyer before the frost giants can successfully steal the casket. Shortly afterwards, Odin, Thor, and Loki enter the vault, and see the destruction caused. Thor speaks of striking back against the frost giants, but Odin dismisses the idea, revealing that he has a truce with Laufey, the king of the frost giants. Thor persists, saying how Laufey broke the truce, and how they should go the Jotunheim to teach the frost giants a lesson.** _

"Thor is really arrogant." Zena noted.

"Indeed he is." Tom added.

Loki smirked at their remarks about Thor.

_**As the scene ends, it cuts to Thor upturning a table full of food in the dining hall. Loki walks out from behind the pillar that Thor just sat down next to. Sif and the warriors three enter and Thor tells them his plan of going to Jotunheim. Loki and the others disapprove of the idea, until Thor reminds them of all they had done together. The scene cuts and we see Thor, Loki, and the others riding on horseback towards the observatory. Thor speaks to Heimdall and they are allowed passage to Jotunheim as no enemy had ever escaped his gaze before.** _

Zena frowned at Volstagg's remark towards Loki. "That wasn't very nice."

"No. It wasn't really." Loki said quietly.

_**Heimdall warned the group that they would be unable to return if it were to endanger Asgard, and that they would be left to die in Jotunheim. The scene cuts to the group landing in Jotunheim. Thor presses the group forwards and they head to see Laufey. When they arrive at Laufey's throne, Laufey taunts Thor, and Thor is prepared to fight. Laufey warns Thor to return home whilst he has the chance.** _

_**"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki replied, before turning around. "Come on brother."** _

_**Thor turned around and begun to follow Loki, until one of the guards said, "Run back home, little princess."** _

"Damn." Zena said, causing Loki to chuckle slightly.

_**"Damn." Loki said, before Thor lowered Mjolnir and swung it at the guard.** _

_**"Next?" Thor said arrogantly, swinging Mjolnir at another frost giant as they began to attack.** _

_**Sif and the warriors three readied their weapons and began to attack, whilst Loki defeated a frost giant by throwing a knife like a shuriken.** _

"Good throw" Zena said.

"Thanks." Loki replied.

_**The fighting continued, as Thor's arrogance grew stronger. Loki was backed against a cliff drop, as a frost giant charged at him. He turned, and the frost giant ran straight through him. Loki appeared from behind the nearby pillar and snapped his fingers, causing the projection to disappear. Volstagg cried out in agony as a frost giant gripped his arm. He quickly defeated it and yelled out a warning to the others. "Don't let 'em touch you!"** _

_**Loki was fighting against another frost giant, but it grabbed hold of his wrist. Loki looked down in shock as his arm turned Jotun blue, before returning to normal.** _

Zena felt Loki shift uncomfortably and looked towards him briefly, before looking back at the movie.

_**The group was slowly beginning to grow tired.** _

_**"Thor!" Sif shouted.** _

_**"We must go!" Loki yelled.** _

_**"Then go!" Thor shouted in reply.** _

_**More frost giants began to join the battle, causing the group to be heavily outnumbered.** _

_**"RUN!" Volstagg yelled.** _

_**Loki, Sif, and the warriors three began to retreat, whilst Thor continued fighting.** _

_**"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg shouted.** _

_**One of the frost behemoths appeared in front of the group, and Thor used Mjolnir to come to their aid. He grinned triumphantly as he turned around, before his grin disappeared when he saw Laufey with an entire army of Jotuns. After a tense moment of staring, the Jotuns charged the Asgardians. They had almost collided, when the skies lit up, and the rainbow bridge appeared. The sound of a horse echoed through the silence as Odin appeared on horseback behind Thor.** _

_**"Father! We can finish them together!" Thor yelled.** _

_**"Silence!" Odin hissed.** _

_**Laufey rose up to speak to Odin. He told Odin that Thor would have the war that he wanted, before Odin used the power of the Bifrost to evacuate the group and himself back to Asgard. The scene cut to the group arriving back at the Observatory. Sif and the warriors three leave, while Odin and Thor exchange heated words.** _

_**"While you wait and be patient the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor argued.** _

_**"You are a vain! Greedy! Cruel boy!" Odin yelled.** _

_**"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back.** _

_**Odin looked down in disappointment. "Yes. I was a fool... to think you were ready."** _

_**"Father -" Loki began, before being cut off from a sharp 'harrgh' from Odin.** _

Zena jumped a little at how Odin cut Loki off.

_**"Thor... Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your king, and through your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war." Odin said, lifting Gungir on the word 'war', and opening the Bifrost to Earth. "You are unworthy of these relics, unworthy of your title! You are unworthy!... of the loved ones... you have betrayed."** _

_**Loki looked at Thor and Odin sadly.** _

_**Odin looked at Thor, before he turned away and moved closer to the Bifrost again. He turned back and looked at Thor, before raising his hand. "I now take from you, your power. In the name of my father, and his father before. I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"** _

_**Loki watched as Thor was cast into the portal leading to Earth. He glanced at Odin with tears in his eyes, before moving next to the portal.** _

_**"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Odin whispered, enchanting Mjolnir before throwing it into the portal after Thor.** _

_**Loki turned and looked towards Odin again, before the scene cut to Thor as he was hurled through the rainbow bridge. The scene then cut again to when the SUV hit Thor. The scene continued, as Thor yelled up at the sky, futily telling Heimdall to open the bridge and bring him back to Asgard.** _

Zena laughed when Darcy tazered Thor, causing him to black out.

_**"What he was freaking me out!" Darcy said.** _

_**The scene continued again as the trio took Thor to the hospital so the doctors could look at him. As they drove off, Mjolnir crashed to Earth in the distance. The scene cuts to the hospital as Thor is examined by doctors. Thor believes he is doctors as they try and restrain him, until he is finally sedated. The scene cuts back to Mjolnir, which now rests in the center of a crater. As the scene progresses, a man tries to lift Mjolnir, only to fail miserably.**_

"Well that's a bit stupid." Zena said.

"How so?" Tom asked.

"If I saw a hammer in the middle of a crater, I wouldn't approach it, let alone try and pick it up." Zena replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know how it got there. It could be dangerous."

"Good point..."

_**The scene returned to Jane, Darcy and Selvig as they looked at the research they gathered when they found Thor. The camera zoomed in on an image of the tornado that clearly showed Thor within it. The scene cut to Thor as he awakens strapped to a bed in the hospital. The scene switches back to Jane, Darcy and Selvig as they walk through the hospital to get Thor. However, when they reach the bed they discover that Thor escaped and has disappeared. They return to the car, and Jane reverses, only to hit Thor again.**_

_**The scene cuts to Asgard, as Loki, Sif, and the warriors three discuss Thor's banishment.** _

_**"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said.** _

_**"There was no stopping him." Sif replied.** _

_**"At least he's only banished, not dead." Hogun added.** _

_**"Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral said.** _

_**Loki looked down at his left hand.** _

_**"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked.** _

_**"I told him." Loki replied.** _

_**"What." Fandral exclaimed.** _

_**"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki continued. "He should be flogged for taking so long, we should never have reached Jotunheim."** _

_**"You told the guard!" Volstagg yelled.** _

_**"I saved our lives." Loki said, scratching at his left hand absentmindedly. "And Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did."** _

_**"Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." Sif pleaded.** _

_**"And if I do then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"** _

_**Loki walked away, as Sif and the warriors three looked at him.** _

_**"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif said quietly.** _

_**"We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives." Volstagg replied.** _

_**"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin." Hogun added. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."**_

_**"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking something else entirely." Fandral replied.** _

_**The scene cut to the Casket of Ancient Winters, as Loki approaches it before picking it up.** _

Zena suddenly felt an empty space to her left, and turned her head to see that Loki had disappeared. She exhaled quietly, before turning back to the movie.

_**Loki's hands began to turn Jotun blue.** _

_**"Stop!" Odin yelled from the doorway.** _

_**"Am I cursed?" Loki asked.** _

_**"No." Odin replied.** _

Zena felt something being placed in her hand, so she looked down. She saw a packet of tissues, and she looked to her left briefly to see Loki sit down again.

"You might need those." Tom said, causing Zena to quickly turn her head back to the movie.

"Thanks." Zena replied quietly.

_**"What am I?" Loki asked. The camera switched to show Odin looking at Loki.** _

_**"You are my son." Odin replied.** _

_**Loki turned around. "What more than that?" he asked, his skin reverting back to normal.** _

Zena's eyes widened when Loki had turned around. She felt Loki start to get up, but she held her hand out slightly to ask him to stay.

_**"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?" he added, looking directly at Odin.** _

_**"No." Odin replied. "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby." The scene cut to the day in question. "Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."** _

_**The scene cut back to the present, as Loki looked away from Odin in shock. "Laufeyson." Loki said slowly. He looked back at Odin.** _

_**"Yes." Odin replied.** _

_**"Why?" Loki asked in shocked disbelief. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"** _

_**"You were an innocent child." Odin explained.** _

_**"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki asked. "TELL ME!!" he shouted, a range of emotions flickering over his face.** _

Zena cringed when Loki yelled at Odin. "I think you're right about the tissues." she said quietly, managing a small smile as tears began to form in her eyes.

_**"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day and bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace. Through you." Odin explained. "But those plans no longer matter."** _

_**Loki looked at Odin in disbelief. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"** _

_**"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked.** _

_**"You could've told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Loki asked back, voice raising a little.** _

_**"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin replied.** _

_**"What because I-I-I-I-I am the monster who parents tell their children about at night?!" Loki said.** _

_**"No..." Odin said quietly, becoming overwhelmed by what was happening.** _

_**"You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years, because no much you claimed to love me! You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yelled.** _

_**Odin sank down, as he began to enter the Odinsleep. Loki knelt down beside Odin, with his hands hovering over Odin's body.** _

_**"Guards!" Loki yelled desperately. "Guards, please! Help!"** _

_**Two guards appeared and stood either side of Odin.** _

"A+ parenting Odin." Zena said sarcastically.

Tom laughed lightly, causing Zena to blush. Loki looked out of the sliding door leading to the balcony, with a sad smile on his face, before turning back to the movie.

_**The scene cut to a diner back on Earth, as Thor was stuffing his face with food.** _

Loki scoffed. "Typical."

_**He finished off his coffee. "This drink, I like it." Thor said.** _

_**"I know , it's great right?" Darcy asked.** _

_**"Another!" Thor yelled, throwing the mug on the floor.** _

_**"Sorry, Izzie, little accident." Jane said to the lady behind the counter, before focusing on Thor. "What was that?"** _

_**"It was delicious, I want another." Thor explained.** _

_**"You could have just said so!" Jane said.** _

_**"I just did." Thor replied.** _

_**"I mean ask nicely." Jane said.** _

_**"I meant no disrespect." Thor replied.** _

_**"Alright, no more smashing. Deal?" Jane asked.** _

_**"You have my word." Thor replied.** _

_**The scene continued as two men entered and began talking about a 'satellite crash'. Jane asked what it looked like, and one of the men described it. Thor stood up and asked the men which direction it was in. Thor left the diner, and Jane hurried after him. Thor told Jane that he would tell her everything she wanted to know once he had reclaimed Mjolnir. Selvig told Jane that Thor was dangerous, so she told Thor that she would be unable to take him to the crater. Thor bid the trio goodbye, and the camera followed Jane, Darcy and Selvig as they found all of their science equipment being taken by SHIELD.** _

_**The scene cuts to Asgard, as the camera zooms in before cutting to the throne room.** _

_**"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." Sif said, approaching the throne with the warriors three.** _

_**"My friends." Loki said.** _

_**"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, as the group walked further forwards.** _

_**"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki replied.** _

_**"We would speak with her." Sif said.** _

_**"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki explained, standing up and taking a step forward. "Your King."** _

_**The group knelt hesitantly before Loki, as Sif continued. "My King. We would ask that you end Thor's banishment."** _

_**Loki scoffed. "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard."** _

_**Sif leapt up, but Fandral and Hogun stopped her advance.** _

_**"Yes of course." Fandral replied.** _

_**"Good, then you will wait for my word." Loki ordered.** _

_**"If I may..." Volstagg said. "...beg for the indulgence of your Majesty, to perhaps reconsider -"** _

_**"We're done." Loki said, cutting Volstagg off.** _

_**Sif and the warriors three left the room, as the scene cut back to Selvig at the library, doing research. He picked up a book about Norse mythology, and the scene cut to Jane as she watches Thor enter a pet shop. Thor informed the store clerk that he required a horse, with the clerk responding that they only sold dogs, cats, birds and other household pets.**_

_**"Then give me one of those large enough to ride." Thor said.** _

_**Jane pulled up outside in the SUV and honked the horn. "Still need a lift?" she asked, as Thor turned around.** _

_**The scene cut to Jane driving Thor to the crash site. They talked for a while, and the scene cut back to Asgard, as Loki and Frigga sat either side of Odin.** _

_**"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said.** _

_**"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear..." Frigga replied.** _

_**"How long will it last?" Loki asked.** _

_**"I don't know." Frigga replied. "This time is different. We were unprepared."**_

_**"So why did he lie?" Loki asked.** _

_**"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Frigga replied. "You are our son, Loki, and we your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."** _

_**"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asked, leaning forward slightly.** _

_**"There is always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga replied.** _

_**Loki lent back again, as the scene cut back to Thor and Jane as they arrived at the crash site. The camera panned around the now protected area, before zooming in on Mjolnir.** _

_**"That's no satellite crash; they would've hauled the wreckage away, not build a city around it." Jane said, surveying the area through a pair of binoculars.** _

_**"You'll be going to need this." Thor said, removing his jacket and giving it to Jane.** _

_**"What?" Jane asked, confused. "Wait, why?"** _

_**"Stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will reclaim the items they have stolen from you. Deal?" Thor offered.** _

_**"No." Jane replied firmly. "Look what's down there. You think you're just gonna walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out?"** _

_**"No, I'm gonna fly out." Thor said.** _

_**Thunder and lightning crashed over Mjolnir, causing interference with the electronics being used at the research center of the base. Two guards were sent to investigate the area that Thor entered from. Thor knocked them both out, and put on one of their coats, using the hood to hide his face. The guards were discovered, and the alarm was raised. Jane shuffled backwards and sent a message to Selvig, telling him where she was,** _ _**  
** _

_**Heavy rain began to pour, as Thor ran into the base. He continued to take out guards as he worked his way towards Mjolnir. Coulson announced that an agent was needed up high with a rifle so that they could shoot the intruder. The scene quickly cut to Clint Barton as he grabbed his bow and headed to a lift. The scene cut back to Thor as he took out more guards. Barton was raised in the air as Coulson went to get a status report from the researchers.** _

_**"Barton. Talk to me." Coulson said into his receiver.** _

_**"Do you want me to slow him down, Sir?" Barton asked. "Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"** _

_**"I'll let you know." Coulson replied, heading towards Thor's location.** _

_**Thor finally reached Mjolnir, and began walking towards it until he was hit by one of the stronger guards and knocked on his back.** _

_**"You're big." Thor said, starting to get up. "Fought bigger."** _

_**After he had stood up, Thor punched the guard in the face, and the two were locked in combat. Thor eventually defeated the guard, and began to approach Mjolnir.** _

_**"Better call it Coulson." Barton said. "I'm starting to root for this guy."** _

_**Thor tore away the protective barrier that surrounded the area around Mjolnir, and approached it. He grinned triumphantly.** _

_**"Last chance Sir." Barton said.** _

_**"Wait." Coulson quickly replied. "I wanna see this."** _

_**Thor gripped Mjolnir's handle and tried to lift it, however he was unable to and collapsed to his knees in defeat. Thor was arrested and taken into an interrogation room. The scene cut to Asgard as Heimdall watched what was happening. It cut again to Jane and Selvig having an argument about Thor, before returning to the interrogation room as Coulson began asking Thor questions. Coulson left the room after receiving an alert. As the door closed, Loki was standing in front of Thor.** _

_**"Loki. What are you doing here?" Thor asked, surprised.** _

_**"I had to see you." Loki replied calmly.** _

_**"What's happened?" Thor asked. "Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"** _

_**"Father is dead." Loki lied.**_

_**"What?" Thor asked in disbelief.** _

_**"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." Loki continued. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer in your reach knowing that you could never lift it." Loki paused for a moment. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."** _

_**Thor looked up at Loki. "Can I come home?" he asked hopefully.** _

_**"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki explained.** _

_**"Yes but couldn't we find a way..." Thor asked.** _

_**"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki said, continuing his lie. "This is goodbye, brother. I am so sorry."** _

"No you're not!" Zena exclaimed loudly, before lowering her voice again. "Sorry."

"It's no problem." Loki and Tom replied simultaneously, causing Zena to have to suppress a giggle.

_**"No. I am sorry." Thor replied. "Thank you for coming."** _

_**"Farewell." Loki said, turning around slowly.** _

_**"Goodbye." Thor said, after Loki had disappeared and Coulson had re-entered.** _

_**"Goodbye? I've only just got back." Coulson said.** _

_**The scene cut to Mjolnir as Loki tried to lift it. The scene then returned to the interrogation room, as Coulson was informed that Thor had a visitor. The scene cut to Selvig and Coulson as they were discussing Thor.** _

_**"His name is Donald Blake?" Coulson asked.** _

_**"Doctor Donald Blake." Selvig lied.** _

_**"You have dangerous co-workers Dr. Selvig." Coulson replied.** _

_**"He was distraught when he found out you had taken all of our research." Selvig continued. "That was years of his life gone. You can understand how a man can go off like that. A big faceless organisation like yours coming in with their jack booted thugs and..." he paused. "That's how he put it."** _

_**"You still haven't explained how he managed to tear through our security." Coulson said.** _

_**"Steroids!" Selvig replied. "He's a bit of a fitness nut."** _

_**"Sir." one of the researchers said, a security alert on screen saying that Thor's cover was falsified data.** _

_**"It says here that he's an MD." Coulson said.** _

_**"Well he is!" Selvig replied quickly. "Or, he was. He switched careers and became a physicist. A b-brilliant physicist. He's a wonderful man. He's a man in pain."** _

_**The scene cut back to Thor as Selvig came in and told him he was taking him home. Thor and Selvig began to leave the facility and Thor picked up Jane's journal, he then asked where they were going to which Selvig responded by telling him that they were going to get a drink. The camera shot back to Coulson as he ordered his men to follow the duo. The scene then cut to a pub as Thor and Selvig talked over a few beers.** _

**_The scene cut again to Jotunheim, as Loki arrived at the frozen wasteland and entered the palace to speak with Laufey._ **

**_"Kill him." Laufey ordered upon seeing Loki._ **

**_"After all I've done for you." Loki replied._ **

**_"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard." Laufey said._ **

**_"That was just a bit of fun really." Loki replied. "To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."_ **

**_"I will hear you." Laufey said, leaning forward._ **

**_"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies." Loki offered._ **

**_"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey asked._ **

**_Loki scoffed. "I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead I will return the casket to you..."_ **

**_At the mention of the casket, Laufey stood up, hunger clear on his face._ **

**_"...and you can return Jotunheim to all its uh..." Loki paused, glancing around. "...glory."_ **

**_"I... accept." Laufey said._ **

**_The scene cut to Loki arriving back at the Observatory._ **

**_"What troubles you gatekeeper?" Loki asked._ **

**_"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you nor hear you. You were hidden from me like the Frost Giants that had entered this realm." Heimdall replied._ **

**_"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." Loki said._ **

**_"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see." Heimdall replied._ **

**_"You have great power Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?" Loki asked._ **

**_"No." Heimdall replied._ **

**_"And why is that?" Loki asked._ **

**_"Because he is my king, and I am sworn to obey him." Heimdall replied._ **

**_"He was your king. And you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?" Loki asked._ **

**_"Yes." Heimdall replied._ **

**_"Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one!" Loki ordered. "Until I have repaired the damage my brother has done!"_ **

_**The scene cut to Jane in her trailer when there is a knock on the door. She opens it and Thor comes in with a drunken Selvig over his shoulder. Thor places Selvig on the bed at Jane's instruction, before turning around and talking to her for a brief moment. Jane asks if they can go outside, and Thor accepts. They start a fire and talk for a few minutes before Thor returns Jane's journal. Jane thanks him and Thor explains to her the nine realms, before Jane falls asleep and the scene cuts to Asgard.**_

_**"Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, and yet you manage to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two casks of ale! Shame on you, don't you care?" Fandral yelled at Volstagg, knocking away his silver platter.** _

_**"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg shouted in response.** _

_**"Stop it! Both of you!" Sif shouted, preventing the pair from fighting further. "Stop. We all know what we have to do."** _

_**"We must go." Hogun said. "We must find Thor."** _

_**"It's treason." Fandral replied.** _

_**"To hell with treason. It's suicide." Volstagg added.** _

_**"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said.** _

_**"Now shush." Volstagg replied, lowering his voice. "Heimdall might be watching."** _

_**As if on cue, a guard entered the room and informed the group that Heimdall demanded their presense.** _

_**"We're doomed." Volstagg said after the guard had left.** _

_**The scene cut to the observatory.** _

_**"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king?" Heimdall asked. "Break every oath you have taken as warriors and commit treason to bring Thor back?"** _

_**"Yes." Sif answered.** _

_**"Good." Heimdall replied, moving away from the pedestal.** _

_**"So you'll help us?" Sif asked.** _

_**"I am bound by honor to our king." Heimdall replied. "**  _ **_I_ _cannot open the bridge for you."_ **

**_"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandrall remarked when Heimdall had left._ **

**_"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked._ **

**_Sif turned around, and drew the other's attention when the Bifrost began opening to Earth._ **

**_The scene cut to Loki as he watched the Observatory from the balcony at the palace, before turning and walking back._ ** **_The scene then cut to Sif and the warriors three arriving on Earth, before cutting to the crater base where the arrival of Sif and the others caused an energy fluctuation. Coulson asked what was happening, and one of the researchers told him where to find the fluctuation point. Coulson set off towards the area where the Asgardians had arrived. The scene cut once more to Thor, Jane, Darcy and Selvig as they prepared breakfast. It cuts to two SHIELD agents watching the area near Jane's location. The scene cuts back to Asgard as Loki awakens the destroyer and instructs it to ensure Thor doesn't return and to destroy everything._**

**_Back on Earth, Sif and the warriors three walk down the road towards Thor's location, causing the two SHIELD agents on the rooftop to call them in, before cutting to Selvig speaking to Jane. They are interrupted when Volstagg bangs on the door._ **

**_"Found you!" he yells to Thor cheerfully, causing Thor to turn around and Darcy and Selvig to drop their mugs in shock._ **

**_Thor greeted his friends and introduced them to Jane, Darcy and Selvig. He then told Sif and the warriors three that they shouldn't have came because he couldn't come home due to Odin being dead. The scene cut to the Observatory as Loki went to speak to Heimdall._**

_**"Tell me Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked.** _

_**"Do you really think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind but I have need of them no longer. Now that I am king and I say that for your act of treason you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard." Loki replied.** _

_**"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said, readying his sword to strike Loki.** _

_**Before Heimdall could strike, Loki conjured the Casket of Ancient Winters and used it to freeze Heimhall, before making it disappear again.** _

_**It cut back to Earth as Coulson investigated the site where the Asgardians arrived. It then cut to Thor and the others as they went outside and saw the arrival of the destroyer. Back at the site, Coulson tried to talk to the destroyer, only to be attacked by it. The scene returned to Thor as he tells Jane that she must go as he plans to help Sif and the warriors three by helping civilians. The destroyer arrived in town and began to attack anything that moved, as Sif and the warriors three began to attack it. Thor tells Jane to run before he runs toward Sif. He tells her to go, and goes to the warriors three to tell them to return to Asgard and stop Loki. Thor then tells them that he has a plan and begins to walk towards the destroyer.**_

_**"Brother whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry." Thor said, as the scene cut to Loki sitting on the throne. "But these people are innocent." Thor continued as the scene cut back to him. "Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this."** _

_**The scene quickly cut to Loki before showing the destroyer stopping its attack and turning as if it is about to walk away, however it instead swung back and hit Thor full on, sending him flying. Jane ran towards Thor and told him that it wasn't over. Thor closed his eyes, seemingly dead, and the destroyer turned and walked away. At the crater base, Mjolnir flew out of the ground and headed towards Thor. Thor caught Mjolnir and regained all of his power, causing Loki and the destroyer to turn around. The destroyer began to attack again, but Thor stopped it using Mjolnir. Thor then created a tornado using Mjolnir and used it to lift the destroyer off the ground, blocking attacks before permanently defeating it. Back on Asgard, Loki let Laufey and a few other Jotuns into Asgard. On Earth, Thor called out to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Thor said goodbye to Jane before heading back to Asgard. Laufey entered Odin's chambers and prepared to kill Odin, however Loki killed Laufey before he got the chance. Thor entered Odin's chamber.**_

_**"Why don't you tell her how you've sent the destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me." Thor said angrily.** _

_**"What." Frigga ghasped in shock.** _

_**"Oh I must have been enforcing father's last command." Loki replied.** _

_**"You're a talented liar brother, always have been." Thor said.** _

_**"It's good to have you back." Loki lied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki said, before blasting Thor with Gungir, sending him flying through the wall.** _

_**Loki rode to the Observatory on horseback, before opening the Bifrost to Jotunheim and freezing it. Thor used Mjolnir to fly to the Observatory, and watched as the Bifrost froze.** _

_**"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki said.** _

_**Thor ran forward in an attempt to strike the base of the Bifrost with Mjolnir, but was struck down by a blast from Gungir. On Jotunheim, the Jotuns began fleeing as their planet was slowly destroyed.** _

_**"Why have you done this?" Thor asked.** _

_**"To prove to father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne." Loki replied.** _

_**"You can't kill an entire race." Thor said.** _

_**"Why not?" Loki said, before laughing lightly. "And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants?** _ **You _who could've killed them all with your bare hands."_**

**_"I've changed." Thor replied firmly._ **

**_"So have I." Loki replied, hitting Thor around the face with Gungir. "Now fight me."_  
**

**_Loki hit Thor a second time, causing him to be knocked over._ **

**_"I never wanted the throne!" Loki yelled. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."_ **

_**“I will not fight you brother!” Thor shouted.** _

_**“I’m not your brother.” Loki said scathingly. “I never was.”** _

_**“Loki this is madness!” Thor said.** _

_**“Is it madness?” Loki replied angrily. “Is it? IS IT? I don’t know what happened on Earth to make you so** _ **soft** _**! Don’t tell me it was that woman?”** _

_**Thor looked at Loki sternly.** _

_**“...Oh. It was. Well maybe when we’ve finished here, I’ll pay her a visit myself!” Loki yelled, provoking Thor into attacking him.** _

**_**The two fought until Thor was knocked down again. Loki leapt to strike Thor, but missed as Thor rolled out of** the way and stood up again. Loki dodged out the way of Mjolnir before using Gungir as a pole to swing and kick Thor back.  
_ **

Zena sniggered. "Pole dancer." she said under her breath, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

_**The fighting continued as Thor knocked Loki onto the rainbow bridge, causing Loki to roll off and hang onto the edge.** _

_**“Thor!” Loki yelled in shock.** _

_**Thor stood and went over to Loki.** _

_**“Brother please.” Loki pleaded.** _

_**As Thor bent down to help Loki, the hologram disappeared and Loki appeared behind Thor, knocking him to the ground. Duplicates of Loki surrounded Thor and prepared to strike him.** _

_**"Enough!" Thor yelled, creating a lightning strike that caused the real Loki to be knocked on his back.** _

_**Thor placed Mjolnir on Loki's chest to prevent him from moving, before walking towards the Observatory.** _

_**"Look at you. The mighty Thor. With all your** _ **strength _and what good does it do you now huh?" Loki yelled. "Do you hear me brother? There's nothing you can do!"_**

**_Thor summoned Mjolnir and began to smash the rainbow bridge. Back at the palace, Odin awoke from the Odinsleep._ **

**_"Loki sat up and watched Thor in shock. "What are you doing?" he asked. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!"_ **

**_Loki stood up slowly and ran towards Thor with Gungir in his hand._ **

**_"Forgive me Jane." Thor said._ **

**_Loki leapt at Thor as Thor simultaneously struck the rainbow bridge, causing it to explode. Thor grabbed the other end of Gungir as Odin grabbed hold of Thor's cape._ **

"Took him long enough..." Zena said in quiet frustration.

**_"I could've done it father. For you. For all of us..." Loki said sadly._ **

**_"No, Loki." Odin said._ **

Zena felt like throwing the remote at the TV screen. "Are you kidding me! Loki's hanging over an abyss and you think that it's a good time to tell him 'no'?!" Zena shouted, causing Loki to look at her in surprise. "Sorry..."

**_"Loki no!" Thor said as Loki let go of Gungir. "NO!"_ **

**_"No..." Odin said quietly._ **

**_The scene cut to Earth as the sky cleared._ **

**_"He's gone." Jane said sadly, looking at the sky before leaving._ **

**_Back on Asgard there was a feast celebrating Thor's return._ **

**_"My Queen, I am so sorry for your loss." Sif said. "How is he?"_ **

**_"He mourns for his brother." Frigga replied. "And, he misses her. The mortal."_ **

**_"You'll be a wise king." Odin said to Thor._ **

**_"There will never be a king wiser than you." Thor replied. "Or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday perhaps, I shall make you proud."_ **

**_Odin turned around and put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "You already made me proud."_ **

**_Thor went to see Heimdall at the edge of the destroyed rainbow bridge. "So Earth is lost to us." he said._ **

**_"No." Heimdall replied. "There is always hope."_ **

**_"Can you see her?" Thor asked._ **

**_"Yes." Heimdall replied._ **

**_The scene cut to Earth to show Jane._ **

**_"How is she?" Thor asked hopefully._ **

**_"She searches for you." Heimdall replied._ **

**_The scene cut back to Thor as he looked towards the sun before the credits began to roll._ **

"What did you think?" Tom asked.

"I think that Odin is a terrible father, other than that it was amazing." Zena replied, wiping the last few tears from her face.

Tom took the remote and skipped through the credits.

**_The extra scene started with Selvig walking through a SHIELD base. He met Director Nick Fury and the two spoke for a while before Fury showed him the tesseract._ **

**_"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Loki said, smirking._ **

**_"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Selvig repeated as the film ended._ **

Zena stood up and put the DVD in its case. "I should probably check on Sophie." she said, walking into Sophie's bedroom. She returned a moment later with Sophie behind her.

"I apologize for fainting earlier." Sophie said shyly.

"It's no problem, really." Tom replied.

"Would you like some tea before you leave?" Zena asked.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you." Tom replied honestly.

"It's no trouble." Zena said, smiling slightly.

"Alright then." Tom said, telling Zena how he liked his tea. "Thank you."

Zena made four cups of tea, leaving one cup hidden from view for Loki and brought the other three cups over to the table.

"Thank you." Tom said.

Loki turned his cup invisible and stopped the steam with his magic, before going to sit at the table. "Thank you, Zena." Loki said.

"No problem." Zena replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"So how long are you in America for?" Tom asked after a few moments silence.

"We go back to England in two days." Zena replied.

After a few more minutes of casual chatting and tea drinking, Tom stood up and took the three visible cups over to the sink. Loki took his own cup over once Tom had returned to the table.

"I should probably head back to my hotel now. Thank you again for the tea." Tom said, standing up. "It was wonderful to meet both of you."

"It was good to meet you too." Zena replied, also standing up.

Tom shook Zena and Sophie's hands before heading to the door, however Loki moved to his side and whispered something in his ear, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Are you going to the filming again tomorrow?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Zena replied.

"How would you like to get a closer look at filming?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Zena asked in surprise. "Wouldn't we just get in the way?"

"Not at all!" Tom replied cheerfully. "I would just have to speak with Joss and security."

"Alright then." Zena said. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Tom smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Tom." Zena replied as Tom left the hotel room.

Once Tom had gone, Sophie flopped onto the sofa with Zena following shortly afterwards.

"What just happened?" Sophie asked.

"We just met Tom Hiddleston." Zena replied with a smile, turning on the TV.

 

After watching TV for an hour, Sophie told Zena that she was going to bed.

"Night Sophie. See you in the morning."

"Night Zena." Sophie replied, going into her bedroom, leaving Zena alone. Well...  _almost_.

"So what are you going to do now?" Loki asked, following Zena as she walked over to the balcony.

"I dunno." Zena replied, turning around and walking to the piano that was in the sitting room before sitting down on the stool and lifting the lid.

"Do you even know how to play that?" Loki asked belligerently. "Besides, isn't Sophie trying to sleep?"

"Don't worry about Sophie. I usually play after she's gone to bed. She never hears me anyway." Zena replied. "As for if I can play... well, you'll see for yourself."

Loki watched in curiosity as Zena began to play Adele's 'Someone Like You' before she stopped abruptly.

"Is something the matter?" Loki asked.

"Well... I've never  _actually_ played in front of anyone before." Zena replied, looking down slightly.

"What was that you had begun playing?" Loki asked curiously.

"It was a song called 'Someone Like You' by Adele." Zena replied.

"Do you know how to play anything else?" Loki asked, sitting down next to Zena.

"Uh..." Zena replied. "I know some fandom related things."

"Fandom?" Loki inquired. "What's a fandom?"

"A fandom is a group of people that enjoy a certain thing." Zena explained. "For example, there's a show called Doctor Who which has been going for almost 50 years and has quite a lot of fans."

"So what are you going to play now?" Loki asked, experimenting with the piano by pressing a few keys.

"How about this?" Zena replied, beginning to play the Doctor Who theme. Around halfway through, she changed over to playing 'I am the Doctor'.

After she had finished she turned towards Loki. "What did you think?" Zena asked. "I put the Doctor Who theme and 'I am the Doctor' together."

"It was amazing." Loki said honestly, causing Zena to blush. "Now come on, you should get to bed."

"But what about you?" Zena asked, standing up.

"You seem to have forgotten the fact that there are three bedrooms." Loki replied.

"Good point." Zena said. "Night Loki."

"Good night Zena." Loki replied, standing and walking over to the door to the third bedroom. "Would you like me to wake you up in the morning?"

Zena yawned. "Yeah, alright." She opened the door to her bedroom. "8am. No nasty surprises."

"Of course. 8am it is." Loki replied, entering his bedroom.

Zena went into her room and walked over to the bed. She changed and crept under the duvet before quickly falling asleep. What she did not notice, however, was a small blue flame flicker around her room before disappearing.

From his room, Loki chuckled to himself lightly before he too went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the length of this chapter. If you could leave a comment telling me what you think it would be much appreciated. Criticisms are welcome as they will allow me to improve my writing style.


	3. Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zena, Sophie and Loki meet with Tom at the filming set. Not long after, strange things begin to happen

"Wake up Zena."

"Mmnnh." Zena grumbled. "Five more minutes."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Loki said, conjuring a bucket of ice cold water and making it hover over Zena's head.

"Go away Loki." Zena murmured sleepily.

"Alright, you asked for it." Loki said, quickly soundproofing the room before dumping the water over Zena's head, causing her to jerk awake and bolt upright.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for!?" Zena roared.

Loki paused for a moment, looking at Zena with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Well?" Zena demanded, before noticing the shock on Loki's face. "What?"

"Nothing." Loki replied, looking away quickly and using his magic to clean up the mess from the water. "Its 8am. You told me to wake you."

"I also said no nasty surprises." Zena grumbled.

"I said I would wake you, I never said anything about no nasty surprises." Loki replied with a smile.

Zena glared icily at Loki, before throwing a pillow at him.

Loki dodged out of the way of the pillow and laughed. "You should get dressed." he said, dodging out of the way of a second pillow.

"I will when you leave." Zena replied, stretching before getting out of bed.

"I shall wait outside." Loki said, leaving Zena's bedroom.

Zena yawned and quickly changed. She made her bed before going to the sitting room and sitting next to Loki.

"Cheered up?" Loki asked, causing Zena to glare at him in response. "I'll take that as a no."

"Shut up Loki." Zena replied, standing and walking to the kitchen. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"Sausage and eggs." Sophie called out from her room. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Ok Sophie." Zena called in response before turning to Loki. "What about you?" she asked.

"Nothing for me thanks." Loki replied.

"You sure?" Zena asked. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Three days ago." Loki replied quietly.

"Three _days_ ago!" Zena exclaimed. "God or not, you still need to eat!"

Loki sighed in resignation. "Very well. I'll have whatever you decide to have."

"Sausage and beans then." Zena replied, opening the freezer and taking out the sausages before getting the eggs and beans from the fridge and cabinet respectively.

"Morning Zena." Sophie said with a yawn, emerging from her room.

"Morning Sophie." Zena replied, cracking two eggs into the frying pan before adding the sausages.

"Breakfast nearly ready?" Sophie asked sleepily.

"Give me a chance would you." Zena replied, turning on the gas for the cooker. She pressed the button to ignite the flame. Nothing. She pressed it again. Nothing. "Great the gas isn't igniting..." Zena said. "Just what we need!" She hit the counter with her hand, causing the gas to ignite. "Wait. It's working now." she informed Sophie. "It'll be ready soon."

"Alright." Sophie replied, moving to sit at the table.

A few minutes later, Zena put the beans in a plastic pot and heated them up in the microwave. She then served the breakfasts and brought Sophie's and her own to the table, leaving Loki's on the counter.

"There we go." Zena said, laying the plated on the table.

"Thanks Zena." Sophie replied gratefully.

Not long afterwards, Sophie went to get ready to leave and Zena washed the plates, leaving them on the drainer tray. She turned to Loki, who was looking at her strangely again.

"What?" Zena asked, slightly irritated.

"Nothing." Loki replied quickly.

"Loki." Zena said sternly. "What is it?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how the gas could have ignited when you hit the counter." Loki explained.

"I probably just hit the igniter." Zena replied.

"Hmm." Loki murmured.

"I need to get ready." Zena said, walking into her room and putting on her trainers.

"You know, you're different from the other mortals." Loki said suddenly.

"Really? How so?" Zena asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not sure exactly." Loki replied with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Zena replied cheerfully. "Now come on, Sophie's probably waiting."

"Of course." Loki said, as Zena went back into the sitting room.

"Ready?" Sophie asked, standing up from the sofa.

"Yeah. Let's go." Zena replied, walking to the door.

"Let's go then." Sophie said, following Zena as she left the hotel room.

 

They arrived at the film set within 10 minutes, quickly spotting Tom and walking over to him.

"Ah! Good morning!" Tom said cheerfully when he saw Sophie and Zena. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Zena replied, moving next to Tom as the security let them past. "I see Mr Whedon was alright with us being here."

"Of course!" He had no objections, just so long as neither of you disrupt the filming." Tom said with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zena replied mischievously.

"Didn't think you would." Tom chuckled lightly. "Now then, follow me." He walked over to one of the green screened areas. "I told the others to meet us here. They should be here soon."

No more than a moment later, Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr, Scarlet Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Chris Evans and Mark Ruffalo came over.

"Right on time!" Tom said cheerfully, introducing Sophie and Zena to them.

"Nice to meet you both." Chris Hemsworth said happily.

After a few minutes of chatting, Chris and the others left to get ready, while Tom stayed with Sophie and Zena.

"I'll need to go get ready for filming as well." Tom said. "The only thing you two need to do is keep out of the way of the equipment so you don't get hurt. Ok?"

"Ok. We'll stay over here." Zena replied.

"Good, I'll come find you when I can." Tom said with a smile, before leaving to get ready for filming.

"What do we do now?" Sophie asked.

"We wait for Tom to come and get us." Zena replied.

"But what are we supposed to do until then?" Sophie asked.

"Ah..." Zena said in thought. "We could always look around on the set, so long as we don't get in the way."

"Sounds good." Sophie replied. "Let's go."

Sophie and Zena began to walk closer to the set, leaving Loki standing himself. Zena stopped suddenly and turned to face Loki. She turned back to Sophie.

"Hold on. I think I dropped something." Zena said.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Sophie replied, as Zena walked back to where they were before.

"What's the matter Loki?" Zena asked.

"The similarities between the actors and the Avengers I have fought..." Loki said shakily. "It caught me off guard."

"There's nothing to worry about, Loki." Zena reassured him. "They can't see you anyway."

"I know. It's just that the resemblance is uncanny, I wasn't expecting it." Loki replied, starting to walk to where Sophie was waiting. "Now come on, we don't want to keep Sophie waiting, do we?"

"I suppose not." Zena replied, walking to catch up with Loki.

"Find it?" Sophie asked upon seeing Zena approach.

"Yeah." Zena replied, holding up a small gold bracelet with emeralds and green amethysts encrusted into it.

"Good. Let's move on, shall we?" Sophie asked, starting to walk closer to the set.

"Just so long as we keep out of the way." Zena said.

"Of course." Sophie replied.

Sophie, Zena and Loki wandered around the set for around half an hour before returning to the spot where they spoke with Tom.

"He should be here soon." Zena said, looking around before spotting Tom heading towards them. "Here he comes."

"Hey." Tom said cheerfully as he reached Sophie and Zena. "Did you have a look around set?"

"Yeah." Zena said, looking at Tom in his Loki costume, before her eyes focused on the scarring on his face. "If we weren't on a film set I'd think those scars were real."

"It's amazing what you can do with makeup in terms of cosmetic effects such as scars." Tom replied with a grin. "Now then, follow me. They're just re-shooting one of the battle scenes and then we're going to somewhere nearby to shoot the final scene that I'm in."

"Where are we going for that?" Zena asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Tom replied as he led Zena and Sophie to the area they would be re-filming the scene at. "We'll just have to wait here until they finish re-filming this scene, and then we can go to where we're filming the final scene with Loki in it."

"Ok." Zena replied. "Still not going to tell us where that's going to be filmed?"

"Nope." Tom replied with a smile.

"Didn't think so." Zena said with a smile.

About an hour and a half later, they finished filming and began moving the equipment.

"Looks like they've finished here." Zena said.

"In that case, follow me." Tom replied, leading Zena and Sophie towards Central Park.

"The camera equipment arrived shortly after they got there and the crew began to set up.

"So this is where they're filming the final Loki scene?" Zena asked.

"Yeah." Tom replied, as one of the crew came over with shackles.

"Tom we need you to put these on." the man said.

"Thanks Bob I'll put them on now." Tom replied, before turning to Zena as Bob walked away. "Would you mind helping me Zena?"

"No of course. I'll do the wrist shackles first so you can tell me if it's too tight." Zena replied, taking one of the shackles from Tom.

"Ok." Tom said, as Zena put the shackle over Tom's wrists and tightened them slightly.

"Is that alright or does it need to be a bit tighter?" Zena asked.

"No, that's fine." Tom replied with a smile.

"Good. Now I just need to put on the other shackle." Zena said, taking the mouth shackle from Tom. "Would you mind bending down a bit?"

"Right, sorry." Tom said, bending down so Zena could put the shackle on.

"There we go." Zena said, tightening it. "Not too tight?" Tom shook his head in response. "Good."

Zena quickly checked over the shackles again as Chris Hemsworth came over.

"Alright there Tom?" Chris asked. "We're ready to start, so you need to come over."

Tom nodded and walked over to the film set as one of the crew came up to him to check the shackles, before walking away again once they were satisfied everything was correct.

Filming began and ended just over half an hour later, so one of the crew removed the shackles from Tom before he went back over to Zena and Sophie.

"Well that's filming over for today at least." Tom said with a smile. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah it was fun." Sophie replied. "Thanks for letting us come and watch."

"No problem." Tom said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well we go back to England in two days, so we'll probably go back to our hotel room and start getting things planned for when we start packing tomorrow." Zena replied.

"Would you mind if I came over later?" Tom asked.

"Of course not." Zena replied with a smile.

"Would 3:30 be ok?" Tom asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Sophie replied before turning to Zena. "We should head back."

"Yeah." Zena agreed. "See you later Tom."

"See you later." Tom said as Zena and Sophie began walking back to their hotel room.

 

Once they got back to their hotel room, they checked the time. They had two hours until Tom arrived.

"I'm going on my laptop in my room ok?" Sophie said.

"Yeah ok. I'm going to play the piano for a bit." Zena replied.

"Yeah alright. What were you thinking of playing?" Sophie asked.

"Probably some fandom stuff like I did last night. Other than that I was thinking of playing some classical music or something." Zena replied, going to the piano and taking some music sheets out of the book on the music stand. "Who knows, I may even feel like composing something."

"That sounds alright." Sophie said, going into her room. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Zena replied, sitting down on the piano stool and opening the lid.

"Loki come here." Zena said, turning to see Loki standing near the balcony doors.

Loki walked over to Zena and sat down next to her on the stool. "What are you going to play first?"

"I think I'll start with some Doctor Who stuff first." Zena said, before beginning to play the Doctor Who theme. She then moved on to playing 'I am the Doctor' before stopping half way through.

"Why did you stop?" Loki asked.

"I was thinking, do you want to watch a few episodes of Doctor Who? I mean, if they're showing any at the moment." Zena replied, standing and turning on the TV before switching the channel to BBC America. "Oh good there's an episode on at 2. Do you want to watch it?"

"Well I am rather curious about the show." Loki replied. "Which episode is it?"

"'The Wedding of River Song' by the looks of it." Zena replied, returning to the piano. "What do you want to do until it starts?"

"I'd like to hear you play some more, if that's alright." Loki asked.

"Sure." Zena replied, picking out a piece of sheet music and placing it on the music stand.

"What did you choose?" Loki enquired curiously.

"Doomsday." Zena replied bluntly. "I'll have to show you the scene when Sophie lets me use her laptop."

"I suppose this is also from Doctor Who?" Loki said.

"Yeah." Zena replied, beginning to play.

Loki listened for a while before he spoke. "That's an amazing tune Zena."

"Thanks Loki." Zena replied, finishing the melody.

"Are you going to play anything else?" Loki asked.

"Not at the moment." Zena replied, standing up. "I'm going to get something to eat before Doctor Who starts."

"Fair enough." Loki said, following Zena as she went to the kitchen. "What were you thinking of having?"

"Cheese sandwich." Zena replied. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Loki replied with a smile before going to sit on the sofa.

Zena made two lots of cheese sandwiches and brought them over to the sitting room.

"You can have one if you want one."

"Thanks Zena." Loki replied, taking a sandwich.

"That's alright." Zena said, turning on the TV and muting it, before seeing that Doctor Who was on in 10 minutes.

"So... what are you going to do when you go back to England?" Loki asked.

"Go back to school probably... not that I have much choice, I still need to get through Year 10 and Year 11 and then I'm off to college." Zena replied with a smile. "What about you? What would you do?"

"I could come with you." Loki said. "If you'd let me."

"What, go back to school and have you with me?" Zena replied. "As great as that sounds, you wouldn't enjoy it. You'd get bored rather quickly."

"I'm sure I could find a way to keep myself occupied." Loki mused with a mischievous grin.

"No Loki, you can't blow stuff up." Zena replied sternly. "Or anything else for that matter."

Loki huffed in frustration. "Then why don't I go to your school with you?" he suggested.

"Actually... that could work." Zena replied. "You'd just have to do a few things to make it official. Forms that need filling out and so on."

"Better than nothing I suppose." Loki said with a smile. "Ah! Doctor Who is on."

"So it is." Zena replied, un-muting the TV.

They watched the episode together in silence, and only spoke during the adverts. After the episode finished, Zena turned off the TV and looked at the clock. There was still 45 minutes before Tom arrived.

"We have 45 minutes until Tom gets here." Zena said, standing from the sofa. "What do you want to do now?"

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Loki replied, also standing.

"Could you show me some magic?" Zena asked with an excited smile.

"Of course." Loki replied, giving his hands a light wave.

Magic began to dance over Loki's hands and swirled around the room.

"Wow." Zena exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Loki replied, watching Zena carefully before frowning and stopping.

"What's the matter Loki?" Zena asked in confusion.

Loki's frown instantly vanished, and he smiled instead. "No. Nothing is wrong." he lied calmly. "We have 15 minutes, do you want to do anything else?"

"Not particularly." Zena replied. "Although I think I'll play the piano for a bit."

"Are you going to play anything in particular?" Loki asked.

"I was thinking of trying to play something from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and then playing something classical before going back to music you would hear on the radio." Zena replied with a smile, sitting down at the piano. She began to play music from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 soundtrack before playing some Mozart and Bach. Loki watched, fascinated by how Zena's fingers danced over the keys. By the time 3:30 came around, Zena was in the middle of playing Piano Sonata No.16 by Mozart.

When Tom knocked on the door, Zena called to Sophie whilst continuing what she was playing. "Sophie can you get the door?"

"Sophie came out of her room a second later and walked over to the door. She opened it and welcomed Tom inside.

Tom greeted Sophie before moving to stand behind Zena as she continued playing. "Mozart if I'm not mistaken." he said, watching Zena's fingers move across the keys in fascination.

"Piano Sonata No.16." Zena replied with a smile, finishing the piece and standing up.

"That was amazing." Tom said joyfully.

"Thank you." Zena replied.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Tom asked curiously.

"A week." Zena replied honestly. "I'm a fast learner."

"Wow." Tom said in awe.

Zena went to the kitchen and called back to Tom and Sophie. "Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"Are you sure?" Tom replied.

"Of course I'm sure." Zena said, turning around and looking at Tom.

"Very well then. A cup of tea would be lovely." Tom replied, going to sit at the table.

"Sophie what about you?" Zena asked, turning back around and putting the kettle on.

"I'll have a cup of tea as well." Sophie replied, moving to sit on the sofa.

Once the kettle had boiled, Zena poured four cups of tea, adding milk and sugar according to each person's preference. She then brought the cups over for Sophie and Tom, before returning for her own and leaving Loki's on the side.

Zena joined Tom at the table with Loki following after he had gotten his tea and hidden it from view.

"Thank you." Tom said as Zena sat down.

"Anytime." Zena replied with a smile.

"Have you planned everything for tomorrow?" Tom asked.

"Not yet." Zena replied sheepishly. "We haven't gotten around to it yet."

"How long have you been able to play the piano?" Tom asked after a moment of silence.

"I've only been able to play properly this week." Zena replied. "The only other time I was able to play was in music lessons, but then we were only allowed to play what we were told to."

"So you only really got to play this week?" Tom asked. "Wow."

"Yeah." Zena replied.

Tom, Sophie and Zena talked for another hour and a half before Zena stood up.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Zena asked, looking at Tom.

"Are you sure that would be ok?" Tom replied, causing Zena to nod. "In that case, I would be delighted."

Zena went over to the kitchen. "It should take just under an hour."

"That's alright." Tom replied. "What are you going to make?"

"You'll find out when it's ready." Zena said with a smile, getting out the necessary ingredients and equipment, before beginning to prepare the food.

"Am I at least allowed to watch?" Tom asked.

"You can if you want. Just sit on the stools under the counter." Zena replied, pointing at the stools before returning to the preparation of the food.

Tom walked over to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools with Loki sitting on the stool next to him.

"How long are you going to take Zena?" Loki asked impatiently, causing Zena to huff in response.

Zena finished preparing all of the ingredients before beginning to cook the main course.

"That smells amazing." Tom said cheerfully.

"Thanks Tom." Zena replied, dishing up the main course with artistic precision.

After plating up, Zena brought three plates over to the table, making sure Tom couldn't see Loki's plate.

"There we go." Zena said as Tom and Sophie sat at the table, with Loki joining them after turning his plate invisible. "Roast Chicken Breast with Sweetcorn Risotto and Caramelized Shallots."

"It looks wonderful Zena." Tom said.

"Thank you." Zena replied.

They ate in silence, with Zena standing once she had finished.

Zena went back to the kitchen and began cooking the dessert, putting it in the oven when it was ready. She then returned to the table and collected everyone's plates and cups before returning to the kitchen and washing them.

"Dessert will be ready in 10 minutes." Zena said, as Loki returned from washing his plate and cup. "Is there anything you want to do while waiting?"

"Not particularly." Sophie replied.

"Why don't you play something on the piano." Tom suggested.

"Anything particular you want to hear?" Zena asked.

"Perhaps you could play some more classical music." Tom and Loki suggested simultaneously, causing Zena to smile.

"Very well." Zena said, going over to sit on the piano stool before choosing a piece of music from the book and putting it on the music stand. "I composed this earlier in the week."

As Zena began to play, Tom and Loki stood from the table and went over to her.

"It sounds beautiful Zena." Tom said.

"Thank you." Zena replied, deep in concentration.

After she had finished playing the piece, Zena stood and went to check on the desserts.

"They're nearly ready." Zena said, looking at the timer. "I suggest you sit back at the table, Tom."

Tom did as Zena asked and sat back at the table, whereas Loki went over to the kitchen and stood out of Zena's way.

No more than a minute later, the over timer started beeping and Zena put on a pair of oven gloves to get the tray out of the oven. She then proceeded to upturn each of the dessert's pots onto a plate and remove the pot, leaving the dessert upside down on the plate.

Zena then brought three plated over to the table as Loki turned his invisible and brought it over as well. "Chocolate Pecan Fondants." she said, sitting down at the table.

"Mmm." Tom hummed in delight. "It looks divine!"

"Thank you." Zena replied with a smile.

They ate their desserts and then Zena went over and washed everything up.

"What do you plan to do once you return to England?" Tom asked.

"Well we still need to get through Year 10 and Year 11." Zena replied. "Then we'll both be at college for two years."

"What are you planning on studying in Year 10 and 11?" Tom asked.

"I'm planning on doing Double Science, History, Spanish, Graphics and BTEC IT." Zena replied.

"I'm doing Triple Science, Art, Spanish, History and Textiles." Sophie replied.

"We still have to do English, Maths, PE and RE though." Zena added.

"What's the difference between Double Science and Triple Science?" Tom asked.

"Double Science is where you get two GCSEs for each of the sciences, whilst Triple Science gets you three GCSEs for each of the sciences." Zena explained.

"The sciences being Chemistry, Physics and Biology." Sophie added.

"And what do you plan to do in college?" Tom asked.

"Haven't really decided yet." Zena replied.

"Neither have I really." Sophie replied.

Tom contemplated their answers before he looked at the clock. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably get going." he said, standing from the table. "Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful."

"That's alright, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Zena replied.

"Who knows, perhaps we will see each other again in the future." Tom said with a smile.

"Yeah." Zena replied, walking over to stand next to Tom.

Tom walked over to the door, with Zena and Sophie following closely behind him.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Hold on a moment, Tom." Zena said, rushing into her room before rushing back with a drawing, two photos and a sharpie. "I drew this earlier in the week. I meant to give it to you earlier but it slipped my mind."

Tom looked at the drawing when Zena handed it to him. "Wow. That's amazing!"

"Thanks." Zena said, handing him the two pictures and the sharpie. "You wouldn't mind signing these, would you?"

"Of course not." Tom replied, taking the photos and signing them before giving them back. "Would you mind signing your drawing?"

"Are you sure?" Zena asked, taking the drawing and sharpie as Tom handed them to her.

"Of course." Tom replied.

"Ok then." Zena said, signing the drawing before giving it back to Tom.

"Thank you." Tom replied, walking closer to the door. "I hope you have a safe journey home."

"Thanks Tom." Zena replied. "Have fun with the rest of filming, and don't tire yourself out too much."

"I'll try not to." Tom said with a smile, shaking Zena's hand and then shaking Sophie's. "Goodbye."

"Bye Tom." Zena said as Tom left.

"I'm going to bed." Sophie said, walking over to her door. "It's been a long day. Night."

"Night Sophie." Zena replied, watching Sophie going into her room before yawning.

"You should get to bed as well Zena." Loki said, standing from the table and walking over to Zena's door.

"Yeah I suppose so." Zena said, walking over to Loki.

Loki opened the door and followed Zena as she went into her room. "There's somewhere I need to go tomorrow." he said after shutting the door.

"Where do you need to go?" Zena asked, sitting on the bed.

"I need to go back to where I fell when I went through the portal." Loki replied.

"Why?" Zena asked.

"I dropped something important as I fell and I haven't had the chance to get it back yet." Loki replied with a sigh. "Now go to bed. What time do you want me to wake you?"

"Wake me up at 9am ok?" Zena said. "No water this time ok?"

"Ok." Loki replied. "Night Zena."

"Night Loki." Zena said as Loki left her room and went into his own.

Zena changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, falling asleep shortly after.

In the corner of the room, the small blue flame from the night before hovered silently, moving closer to the bed before disappearing.


	4. I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zena, Loki and Sophie get ready to return to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written down for months and have had plenty of occasions to type it up, just never felt up to typing it. What with college and life wanting to screw me over at every opportunity I just haven't been in a good enough mood, which I sincerely apologise for.

Loki woke early the next day, changed quickly, and went into the sitting room to wait for 9o'clock. To keep himself occupied, he began conjuring various small illusions.

As 9o'clock rolled around, Loki crept silently into Zena's room and walked over to the window. He glanced over at Zena sympathetically before throwing open the curtains, causing her to jerk the bed covers further over her face and groan.

"Good morning Zena." Loki said with a wry smile.

Zena groaned again before slowly emerging from under the covers and wiping her eyes. "Morning Loki." Zena replied, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun. "You wouldn't mind closing the curtains again would you?"

Loki chuckled and put up a light barrier, dimming the sun's glare.

"Thank you." Zena said, slowly getting out of bed.

"No problem." Loki replied, walking back to the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

After Loki had left, Zena pulled herself out of bed and got changed, before putting her shoes on and walking out to the sitting room.

"Sophie should be up soon." Zena said, walking to the kitchen and pouring two bowls of coco pops, before pouring milk over them. "Here."

"Thank you." Loki replied, taking one of the bowls as Zena handed it to him.

They both ate in silence and managed to wash up before Sophie came out of her room.

"Morning." Sophie yawned, pouring herself a bowl of coco pops.

"Morning Sophie." Zena replied. "We start packing today, and then we go home tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sophie said with a sad smile. "But at least we had fun."

"Yeah. We had fun." Zena said. "And that's all that matters."

"I suppose so." Sophie murmured.

"Why? Aren't you looking forward to going home?" Zena asked, slightly confused.

"Of course I am." Sophie replied with a slight frown. "It's just that the weather is so gloomy. I mean it rains so much!"

"Sophie. It's _summer_. It hardly ever rains in summer!" Zena replied. "Anyway, would you prefer it to be sunny with a chance of hurricane?"

"There aren't hurricanes very often Zena." Sophie stated bluntly.

"I know. But that doesn't mean there isn't the chance." Zena replied.

"True." Sophie said. "Anyway, enough standing around arguing about the weather, we need to start packing."

"Right." Zena said, getting her suitcase from her room. "Did you remember your checklist?"

"Yup." Sophie replied, bringing out her own suitcase and holding up a piece of paper she had taken from it.

"Good." Zena said, getting her own list and returning to her room, folding most of her clothes and bringing them back to her suitcase. "Just remember to leave something out to wear tomorrow."

"I'd say the same to you, but you've been wearing the same t-shirt every day this week." Sophie teased.

"Oh shut up." Zena replied with a smile, putting her remaining clothes away and setting aside a t-shirt, a pair of jogging bottoms and a jumper.

Sophie chuckled lightly before putting her own clothes in her suitcase.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" Zena asked after ticking off half the items on her list.

"Sure." Sophie replied, putting a few books in her suitcase before checking them off.

"That should do for now." Zena said, walking to the sofa and sitting down next to Loki before turning on the TV.

"I'll give you my laptop after lunch ok?" Sophie replied before waking into her room.

"Yeah ok." Zena called after her before turning to face Loki. "When are you going to the reservoir?"

"I was just about to go." Loki replied. "I won't be long."

"Alright." Zena said, watching Loki as he teleported himself.

* * *

After Loki arrived at the reservoir, he looked around to make sure there was nobody around. When he was satisfied, he teleported himself to the other side of the barrier and began to wade into the water. As he waded further into the water, he put up an oxygen barrier so he would still be able to breathe. A moment later, he dove down to the bottom of the reservoir, casting a small light spell so he could find his way around in the dark water. A dull light caught Loki's eye and he swam towards it.

The Chitauri scepter lay half buried in the sand and soil of the reservoir.

"Found you." Loki grinned triumphantly, swimming closer to the scepter and putting his feet down on the sand.

Standing above the scepter, Loki reached down to pick it up, hesitating slightly.

After picking up the scepter Loki teleported himself back to the bank of the reservoir before using his magic to dry off his clothes. He hid his scepter the way he hid his armour before teleporting back to the hotel and sitting next to Zena on the sofa, causing her to jump.

"Jesus Loki don't do that!" Zena squeaked, quickly regaining her composure.

"Sorry." Loki chuckled. "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"That's ok." Zena replied, swatting Loki's arm lightly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." Loki answered happily. "It was right at the bottom of the reservoir."

"Wow..." Zena exclaimed. "Anyway, you're just in time for lunch."

 Zena stood from the sofa and went into the kitchen. She called Sophie before preparing some sandwiches and bringing them over to the table.

Sophie came out of her room and went to sit at the table. She grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out if it. "Thanks Zena." she said gratefully after swallowing.

"No problem." Zena replied, taking a bite out if her own sandwich.

"I'l go get my laptop. Do you want it out here or are you going in your room?" Sophie asked, standing up after finishing her second sandwich.

"Take it to my room and put it on the desk." Zena replied, watching as Sophie went into her room. She then stood and took the plate over to the sink after Loki had eaten some sandwiches before washing it and putting it on the dryer rack.

Sophie came back out of her room with her laptop and its charger before going into Zena's room and setting it up on the desk. She then went back to the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"Thanks Sophie." Zena said after Sophie sat down.

"That's alright Zena." Sophie replied, turning on the TV.

Zena went into her room with Loki following close behind. She sat down on the chair and opened up Google Chrome. Loki materialized a chair next to her and sat on it.

"Can you see the screen alright Loki?" Zena asked, searching for the Doctor Who episode she was going to show him.

"Yes thank you." Loki replied, watching Zena grin in success.

"Found it." Zena stated triumphantly. "Hold on a moment."

She stood and walked over to the night stand next to her bed before picking up a box of tissues and bringing them over to the laptop and sitting down again.

"What are those for?" Loki inquired, looking at the tissues.

"I find this episode to be very emotional." Zena replied, clicking on the link and pressing play.

Loki nodded silently and watched as the episode unfolded. He remained silent for the majority of the episode.

"Oh god..." Zena said quietly as she watched Rose lose her grip on the lever and fall towards the void.

Loki watched as tears welled up in Zena's eyes, and looked back towards the laptop as she took a tissue from the box and used it to wipe the tears from her eyes.

After the episode, Loki turned back towards Zena. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked in concern.

Zena sniffed and nodded her head. "Yeah"

"Are you sure" Loki asked.

"I'm sure." Zena replied, wiping away any remaining tears.

"So is there anything else you particularly wanted to show me?"

"Not particularly..." Zena replied, standing and putting the tissue box back on the night stand before returning to the laptop. "Unless you want to watch some more Doctor Who?"

"That would be nice." Loki said. "Have any episodes in mind?"

"Five actually." Zena admitted. She searched for 'Doctor Who Utopia watch online' and clicked on a link when she found one. "This is the first of a three part episode."

Loki nodded his head and sat in silence through the episode.

After showing Loki 'The Sound of Drums','Last of the Timelords' and 'The End of Time parts 1 and 2', she looked at the clock in the corner of the screen.

"I should get this back to Sophie" Zena said, unplugging the laptop and putting it on sleep mode. She then picked it up and took it through the sitting room. "Here's your laptop back Sophie."

Sophie stood from her place on the sofa and walked over to Zena. "Thanks Zena." she replied, taking the laptop and charger. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Go to bed most likely, after all it is 10 o'clock and we do need to get up early tomorrow." Zena stated with a yawn. "What about you?"

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer. I'll be in bed soon though." Sophie replied.

"Alright." Zena said, walking back into her room and sitting on the edge of the bed after closing the door.

"What are you thinking about Zena?" Loki asked, sitting next to her and watching her curiously.

"I was just thinking about going home tomorrow." Zena replied, looking at Loki. "And about what name you are going to use."

"Why does changing my name matter?" Loki asked.

"Because you can't just put down 'Loki Laufeyson' on your form. Nobody would think you were telling the truth." Zena replied with a sigh. "Although I suppose you could keep your first name as 'Loki' though."

Loki rolled his eyes at that. "Great. So I can keep Loki, but what is my last name going to be?"

"You act as if you like having 'Laufeyson' as your last name. Which I know for a fact you don't." Zena said, adding the last bit after receiving a death glare from Loki. She thought for a moment before continuing. "How about 'Smith'?"

"'Smith'?" Loki asked, slightly interested. "Like how the Doctor would call himself John Smith?"

"Exactly." Zena replied, smiling as Loki had caught on to her train of thought.

"Hmm... Loki Smith..." Loki pondered. "It will do."

Zena stood and stretched, walking over to the window and closing the curtains before switching on the light.

"What time do you need to be awake tomorrow?" Loki asked once Zena had sat down again.

"5am." Zena yawned. "It's an 8 hour flight and the plane leaves at 7am so we need time to get ready and get to the airport."

"I shall wake you at 5am then." Loki replied with a smile, standing and walking to the light switch. He turned his back and closed his eyes as Zena got changed before turning off the light once he heard her get into be. "Goodnight Zena."

"G'night Loki..." Zena mumbled tiredly, curling into the duvet cover.

Loki teleported himself from Zena's room to his own.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun..." he said with a sly smile before changing and getting into bed.

* * *

The sun rose low on the horizon as birds chirped in the trees. A lone raven flew from its nest and landed on the railing of the hotel room balcony.

"I should have known the Allfather had a hand in transporting me here..." a voice muttered from the darkness of the living room. "Seeing you here only supports that theory..." the voice paused briefly. "Hugin."

The raven cawed and flew off, joined shortly by a second one.

 Loki sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost 5am. "I only wished I knew why."

"Why what?" a voice asked from behind him, causing him to turn around quickly.

"Not many people can sneak up on me like that Zena." Loki replied after seeing it was Zena.

"Sorry. I have a habit of doing that..." Zena said before laughing lightly. "I sometimes surprise my dad if he doesn't see me enter the same room as him."

"You had told me to wake you at 5am." Loki stated.

"I know. I couldn't sleep." Zena replied. "You never answered my question."

"And what question would that be?" Loki asked innocently.

"You said you only wished you knew why." Zena replied. "Why what?"

"Why I was sent here." Loki answered. "As it turns out, that portal was no coincidence. Odin created it."

"Odin? But why would he..." Zena pondered.

"I don't know." Loki responded with a sigh. "But I do plan on finding out as soon as I find a way to return."

Slight rustling behind them caused Zena to turn, just in time to see Sophie emerge from her room.

"Morning..." she yawned. "So what's the plan?"

"Morning Sophie. We just need to get changed, have breakfast, return the key to the lobby and get our stuff to the taxi so we can get to the airport on time." Zena relied.

"Sounds simple enough." Sophie said, yawning again before stretching and going to get changed.

"I'll be back in a moment then. "Zena stated, going to her room and getting changed into the green t-shirt and jogging bottoms she had left out the previous day. She then proceeded to put on a pair of white socks and her trainers before putting on the black jumper. "Anything particular you want for breakfast?" she said upon going back out to the sitting room and moving her suitcase from where she had left it the previous day in order to put the remainder of her belongings inside it.

"Well given that we don't have much left in the fridge why not just see what we have and make something from that?" Sophie replied, coming back out of her room once she was dressed and doing the same as what Zena had done with her suitcase.

Zena walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Sausage, eggs and beans sound alright?" she asked, taking out the foods as she said them.

"Yeah that sounds alright." Sophie replied with a smile as she moved both of their suitcases to the door.

5 minutes later and Zena had cooked and plated the breakfasts, leaving some for Loki on the side. She laid Sophie's plate and her own on the table, before they both sat down. They ate in silence and washed up quickly, putting the plates away once they had been dried.

"We should head down. It's nearly 6am." Sophie stated after double checking they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Agreed." Zena said, grabbing her suitcase and following Sophie as she grabbed hers and wheeled it into the hallway. They locked the door and made their way to the lobby before handing in the key and signing out.

"I'll get us a cab." Sophie said once they walked outside. She signalled to a passing cab and when it pulled to the curb she told the driver where they were going and opened the boot to put both their suitcases in it. They then both got into the cab and it pulled away from the hotel.

The journey to the airport went smoothly, with Sophie and Zena boarding the plane with no complications.

"It'll be good to be home." Sophie said once they had taken their assigned seats.

"Yeah it will." Zena agreed with a smile. "I can't wait to see my family again and tell them everything that happened."

"Same here. I'm sure my sister would have caused some hassle for my parents." Sophie added with a laugh.

 

Upon landing at Heathrow Airport, the duo departed the plane and picked up their suitcases before heading to arrivals and finding their families.

"I guess I'll see you in September then." Zena said as they walked out of the airport towards the cabs waiting for them.

"Well I could always come over during the remainder of the holiday." Sophie replied, handing her luggage to her dad as he put it in the boot of the cab they were taking. "Or you could come over to my house."

"Or we could go to the park." Zena added.

"Exactly." Sophie replied with a smile. "See you whenever."

Zena smiled in return and watched Sophie get into her cab before joining her own family in their one.

"Did you have fun?" Zena's mum asked once the cab had pulled away from the airport.

"Yeah it was great!" Zena replied enthusiastically.

"Well you can tell us all about it in detail once we're home alright?" Zena's brother huffed in slight frustration, preferring to not have to listen to his sister all the way home.

"Yeah alright..." Zena sighed.

 

The cab arrived at its designated stop in just under two and a half hours. Zena's brother got out first from the passenger seat and walked to the back right door to help their mum with her crutches.

Zena got out next and got her suitcase from the boot before making sure her mum was alright. Once their mother was out of the cab, Zena paid the cab driver and he drove off.

They walked up to the front door and Zena's brother opened it before letting Zena in and making sure their mother didn't trip on the step.

"I'm home dad!" Zena announced once everyone was in and the front door was shut and locked.

"Welcome home!" Zena's dad said with a smile. "Put your suitcase in your room and then go into the sitting room so you can tell us all about what happened."

Zena put her suitcase in her room as asked and after closing her bedroom door, headed into the sitting room and sitting down on the sofa.

She explained in detail everything that had occurred in America, altering or leaving out anything that involved Loki before heading into her room and unpacking. The remainder of the day flew by and Zena settled into bed to the sound of her fan whirring in the darkness. As with the previous nights, the blue flame appeared once Zena was sleeping soundly. Only this time, it was slightly larger. It flickered once before vanishing.

* * *

Zena woke at 10am the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing and her father answering it. She was about to drift off again when she overheard the conversation being had.

"Hello my name's Loki Smith." Zena heard the person at the door say. "My family just moved in next door and my parents thought it would be a good idea if I came over and introduced myself."

Zena scrambled out of bed and dressed as fast as she could before opening the curtains, opening the smaller of her windows, and turning off her fan. She got a pair of socks from her computer chair and put them on before putting on her trainers.

"Thank you for coming over and introducing yourself." Zena heard her father say.

"That's alright, it's the polite thing to do." Loki replied. "I should head back and help my parents unpack things. Bye."

"Goodbye." Zena's dad replied, closing the door as Loki walked away.

"That was easy." A voice said softly behind Zena.

Zena turned quickly to see Loki standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Loki you're here!" Zena exclaimed happily. "But... how did you find out where I was so quickly? I never told you where I lived."

"I've been tracking where you were through your bracelet." Loki replied, sitting on Zena's unmade bed.

"Could you at least let me make that before you sit on it?" Zena asked in mild irritation.

"Go ahead." Loki said, standing up as Zena made the bed before sitting back down.

"That's better." Zena replied, sitting next to Loki. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, you could always tell your parents that you're going to go and introduce yourself to your new neighbours." Loki suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan..." Zena replied with a smile. "See you in a few minutes then."

"Right." Loki said. "Your shirt is on backwards by the way." He added with a laugh before teleporting himself away.

Zena looked down quickly and closed her eyes with a sigh upon seeing her shirt was the correct way around. "Damn trickster..." She chuckled lightly as she stood up and walked into the hallway.

She told her parents that she was going next door to introduce herself before opening the front door and heading over.

"Your shirts on backwards." Zena said with a smile when Loki opened the front door.

"Just making sure you were awake." Loki replied. "Come in, I have something I want to show you." Loki replied, leading Zena inside to the sitting room. He gestured towards a piano sitting in the corner of the room. "What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing Loki." Zena exclaimed upon seeing the piano.

"I'm glad you like it." Loki replied. "I put it there for you, so feel free to come over and use it whenever you want."

"You mean it?" Zena beamed, giving Loki a hug before stepping back. "Thank you Loki."

Zena walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool.

"I feel like this summer and school are going to be so much more fun with you around Loki." she said, starting to play a tune on the piano.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER - Loki's** **Back garden**

 

"Have you got everything ready?" Zena asked as Loki brought two buckets of ice water out and put them on the grass.

"I just need to put a sound barrier up..." Loki replied, moving his hands lightly to create a soundproof dome around them. "Now everything's ready."

"Alright." Zena said before taking a step back. "You first."

Loki sighed. "Very well..."

"Wait a moment." Zena interrupted suddenly as Loki bent down to pick up his bucket. "Could you make the water in both buckets as cold as a Jotun touch?"

"What?" Loki exclaimed. "Are you crazy? Water that cold would kill you! You're only human Zena!"

"I know..." Zena mumbled, slightly hurt at being called 'only human'. "But it might not. I have a high tolerance for cold things remember. Please Loki?"

Loki sighed in resignation and carried out Zena's request. "There."

"Thank you Loki." Zena smiled.

Loki picked up his bucket. "Don't thank me just yet." He then poured the water over his head, not flinching from the freezing temperature.

Zena gasped in awe as the warm tone of Loki's skin faded and the blue hue of his Jotun features crept in. "Wow..." she breathed softly, taking in Loki's Jotun form.

"Are you quite done?" Loki asked tersely.

"Sorry I just... this is the first time I've actually seen you like this..." Zena sighed. "I like it." She paused and smiled lightly at Loki before picking up her bucket. "My turn."

Zena tipped the contents of the bucket over her head and flinched lightly from the cascade of water, closing her eyes tightly as the water washed over her face. She tossed the bucket aside and pulled her hair back from her face. Opening her eyes carefully, she was met by a dumbfounded Loki.

"What's wrong Loki?" Zena asked in confusion.

"Your... your skin is..." Loki said hesitantly, pausing to take a breath before continuing. "Zena... look at your hands."

Zena looked down at her hands and gasped in disbelief, stumbling backwards slightly before looking up at Loki.

"I don't... What... I..." she sputtered, trying to make sense of the situation. "I don't understand... how am I..."

"I'm not sure..." Loki mumbled. "But I do think Odin knows something about it."

Zena looked down at her hands again to make sure she didn't imagine it. They were blue. And it wasn't just her hands, all of her skin had the same Jotun features as Loki's.

"But how are we going to get to him?" Zena asked.

"By teleport of course." Loki explained, materializing his scepter. "Just tell me when you're ready to go."

 


	5. Because I'm easy come, Easy go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zena and Loki return back to Loki's universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life, laziness, and general writer's block meant I haven't really worked on this as much as I wanted to. I'll be trying to get better at working on it, so hopefully I'll be able to update in at least a week or two.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"By... teleport?" Zena asked in confusion. "I thought you didn't know how to return to your universe."

"I didn't." Loki replied. " But I've been thinking of a way to return for the past few years and I have only just thought of a way back."

"What am I supposed to tell my parents then? 'I'm going to another universe with Loki I'll see you in a few weeks'?" Zena asked.

Loki chuckled lightly before giving an answer. "No, how about you tell them that you'll be going on a trip with me to America."

"That would work." Zena replied before coming to a sudden realisation. "But how am I going to contact them? They will expect me to at least keep in contact."

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out. You'll be taking your laptop, correct?" Loki asked as Zena grabbed a towel and began drying her face and hair.

"Yup. Why? Do you think you'll be able to enchant it or something so it will be able to work properly in your universe?" Zena asked, putting the towel in the bucket that had previously held the icy water.

"I should be able to." Loki replied as he used his magic to dry Zena's clothes. "You should head home and let your parents know."

"Alright. Thanks for drying my clothes Loki." Zena replied, picking up the two buckets and putting them inside before returning to Loki. "Give me a few days. We can leave on Saturday."

"Very well. I shall see you on Saturday then."

"See you Saturday." Zena smiled, looking down at her hands to make sure they were their normal pale pink before she walked down the drive and back home.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going on a trip for a few days?" Zena's father asked when she told them what she and Loki had agreed on as a cover story.

"I'm going with Loki to New York for a few weeks. We're leaving on Saturday." Zena replied casually as she sat at her laptop in the sitting room while playing a game.

"Well if you're going with Loki then I so no reason why you can't go." Zena's mother stated. "Just as long as you both stay safe and that you keep in touch."

"We will be, and I will. Thanks Mum." Zena replied with a smile, looking up at her mother before continuing with the game she was playing.

* * *

**SATURDAY - Loki's House**

"Ready? Loki asked as Zena arrived.

"Ready." Zena replied, shifting the shoulder strap of her laptop bag slightly.

"You can leave your suitcases here. You'll probably get given clothing to wear in Asgard depending what happens." Loki stated, gesturing to the luggage behind Zena. "You can leave your laptop as well."

"The suitcases are only so my parents didn't get suspicious." Zena explained. "And the laptop is staying with us."

Loki sighed, before conjuring his scepter. "Very well then. Let's go."

They walked outside and Loki got onto a green and gold motorbike.

"What's this for?" Zena asked in confusion.

"I travelled through the first portal on a Chitauri speeder, so it only makes sense to travel back on something similar." Loki explained. "Plus it would be odd if there wasn't at least  _some_ sort of noise from an engine."

"Fair enough." Zena replied, getting onto the back. "Though shouldn't we be wearing helmets?"

"Just hold onto me." Loki said with a smirk, starting the bike and pointing the scepter forwards.

Loki flicked his wrist lightly as the bike began to move, causing a portal to open up in front of them.

"Here we go!" Loki shouted, driving straight into the portal.

"Loki what's happening!?" Zena exclaimed as the motorbike began to disappear beneath them.

"Just hold on!" Loki shouted in reply, changing his footing slightly.

As the motorbike finished disappearing, the Chitauri speeder Loki had been riding on as he went through the first portal materialised under them.

They exited through the other side of the portal and Zena breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not out of the woods quite yet I'm afraid." Loki stated, spotting the arrow he had thrown behind himself before he'd entered the first portal.

"What do you mean we're not-" Zena started, before being cut off by the arrow exploding and sending them flying towards Stark tower.

They landed with a thud, followed by a groan from Zena and a grunt from Loki.

"That went well..." Loki sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Zena and offered her a hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine... I'm used to being blasted out of the sky with an exploding arrow." Zena retorted, taking Loki's hand and pulling herself up. She gave him a small smile. "In all seriousness though, I'm fine. Nothing broken, just likely lightly bruised."

Zena took a moment and looked around at everything that was happening.

"Was all of this... really necessary?" she asked tersely as she saw all the chaos and destruction happening around them.

"I... Uh..." Loki faltered, unsure of what to say.

"This little 'stunt' of yours has more than likely ruined many lives, and probably ended quite a few as well." Zena continued, looking at Loki in anger.

"Well what do you expect me to do about that?" Loki grumbled. "I can't resurrect the dead you know."

"But you can stop more dying. Close the portal." Zena stated bluntly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Close the portal. "Zena repeated.

"I can't though. It can't be..." Loki froze, sudden realisation dawning on his face. "Oh."

"Good to see you remember the end of the movie." Zena replied, shaking her head in disappointment.

Loki didn't reply, instead walking up to the machine generating the portal and holding his scepter up to it steadily. He extended his arms slowly, letting the scepter break the beam shooting into the sky to deactivate the device.

A crack of thunder sounded as the portal began to close, causing the flow of Chitauri to dwindle to a stop.

"Told you so." Zena stated smugly. "Sorry for having a go at you before. It's just that seeing it in a film and then  _actually_ seeing it? I wasn't prepared."

"That's alright. If anything I more than deserve it." Loki replied as he walked back over to Zena.

"So... What happens now?" Zena asked.

"I think I can help with that." a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Oh great..." Loki sighed, turning around to face Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit.

Tony looked between Zena and Loki in confusion, before holding a hand out toward Zena.

"I'd get away from him, kid. I dunno how you got here or how you know Loki, but he's dangerous." he warned.

"If he were that dangerous and wanted to hurt me, he would have done so by now." Zena replied

"You got a point there, but I'd still stay away from him." Tony warned again.

"And what if I don't want to?" Zena challenged.

"Come on, kid-" Tony began, only to be cut of by a frustrated Loki.

"Her name is Zena." Loki stated coldly, glaring at Tony. "And I would appreciate it if you addressed her as such."

Tony looked over at Loki in surprise before looking back at Zena.

"Alright then, kid." Tony began, before correcting himself. "Zena. Do what you want, but for now stay here." he then turned to Loki. "I'm sure your brother will want a word or two with you."

"I'm sure he will..." Loki replied sourly.

They stood in silence glaring at each other for a moment until Zena broke the tension by clearing her throat, causing both men to look at her.

"Look... I get that you two have the whole 'Hero vs Villain' thing going on, but could you at least glare at each other inside?" Zena asked with a small shiver. "It's rather cold out here."

Tony was caught slightly off guard by Zena's remark, taking a step back before recovering.

"Uh... Sure?" Tony replied, giving another brief glare to Loki. "Just don't touch anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Loki said with a sly smile.

"Don't start Loki. I don't want you causing any more trouble than you already have." Zena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

They all headed inside, with Zena heading over to one of the sofas in the center of the room and sitting down.

"So how long is it going to take for your 'team' to get here?" Loki asked impatiently after a few minutes.

"They'll be here in a moment. They'll want to know how the portal closed." Tony stated. "Why, thinking of trying to run?"

"No." Loki replied. "I actually need Thor to take Zena with us back to Asgard."

"Yeah I highly doubt that's the truth." Tony scoffed. "And even if it were, why would Zena need to go to Asgard?"

"That's none of your concern." Loki replied sternly.

They were interrupted by the elevator doors opening and the remaining members of the Avengers arriving. Steve, Clint and Natasha stepped out of the elevator, whilst Thor and the Hulk landed on the balcony.

Almost immediately, Hawkeye and Black Widow readied their weapons and aimed them at Loki.

"Whoa!" Zena exclaimed, suddenly finding herself in front of Loki.

"What the?" Clint exclaimed in confusion, lowering his bow only slightly.

"This." Loki stated calmly. "Is why I need to take Zena to Asgard."

Thor stepped in from the balcony and looked between Zena and Loki.

"Would someone care to explain what in the Nine Realms is going on?" Thor inquired, curious as to what he had just witnessed.

"It's a long story..." Loki started, before looking at the weapons still being pointed at them. "One I would be much happier to tell if we weren't being threatened."

Thor looked toward Clint and Natasha, gesturing for them to lower their weapons.

"Alright, but no funny business. Get right to the story." Natasha stated, lowering her weapon wearily.

"Thank you." Loki said in relief, glad Zena was no longer under threat.

"L-Loki?" Zena stammered, shaking slightly as she moved back toward the sofa she had been on and sat down again.

"Zena." Loki responded, quickly moving to Zena's side. "Are you alright?"

"I will be..." Zena replied quietly, looking up at Loki. "How did I manage to... I was sitting here and then..."

"Breathe, Zena." Loki spoke softly, watching as Zena took a few shaky breaths to calm herself. "It would appear that you are capable of using magic, albeit unwillingly for now, but I'm sure Odin would be able to explain that along with the... other thing..."

Thor moved over to where Loki stood and gave him a stern look. "What is this 'other thing' of which you speak?"

"I'll tell you, but I suggest you all take a seat. As I said before, it's a long story." Loki replied, gesturing to the other seats before sitting down next to Zena.

Everyone moved to sit, with Thor, Clint and Natasha sitting on the sofa opposite Loki and Zena, Tony sitting on an armchair, the Hulk sitting on the floor, and Steve opting to stand. Loki waved a hand at the Hulk and some clothes appeared on his lap, causing him to grunt in confusion.

"Those are in case you 'de-Hulk' while I explain what's going on." Loki explained. "It would be awkward to turn and see you sitting there essentially naked."

Loki looked around the room before looking back to the center.

"Allow me to begin." Loki started. "It all began when I travelled through a portal to another universe."

"You what?" Tony exclaimed. "How'd you manage that?"

"I was going to explain that when you interrupted." Loki huffed in frustration, shooting Tony a glare before continuing "I was not the one to create the portal. I believe that person was Odin."

"Father? But why would he-" Thor started before cutting himself off, looking at Loki apologetically. "My apologies brother, please continue."

"As I was saying, I travelled through this portal, and ended up spending a week in this alternate New York city before I walked into Zena."

"Wait you mean to tell us that you were wandering around this other New York in full..." Tony asked, mimicking the horns of Loki's helmet with his hands.

Loki sighed and rested his head in one hand. "No, I made sure I wouldn't draw suspicion to myself so I exchanged my armour for a hooded trench coat." Loki explained. "Needless to say, no one gave me a second look." he paused, looking toward Zena with a faint smile. "And then I walked into Zena."

"Quite literally too." Zena responded, smiling a little at the memory. "I thought he was an actor called Tom Hiddleston."

* * *

After explaining everything important that had happened, Loki yawned lightly. "And that's everything that happened since I went through the portal."

"All that happened?" Tony asked in astonishment. "So even though you were gone from our universe for a second, you were really gone for 3 years... No wonder you're acting differently from how you were earlier. I see why you actually want to go back to Asgard."

"Exactly." Loki replied, turning to Zena to see she had fallen asleep as he was explaining. He shook her gently, not wanting to startle her too much.

"Mm?" Zena mumbled, stirring from sleep. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "Sorry... I take it you explained everything?"

"I did." Loki replied.

"Good..." Zena said, covering her mouth as she yawned before stretching slightly and looking around at the Avengers reactions. Tony was behind his bar, pouring himself a drink. Natasha and Clint were looking at Loki with varying degrees of scepticism. Steve had moved to replace Tony in his spot sitting in the armchair. Her eyes settled on Bruce Banner who had, as Loki put it earlier, 'de-hulked' and was sitting fully dressed on the floor.

"So what happens now?" Banner asked, standing as everyone turned to look at him.

"I take Loki and the girl to Asgard." Thor replied, causing Zena to sigh in frustration.

"Could you at least call me by my name?" Zena asked irritably. "I do have it for a reason after all..."

"My apologies, Zena." Thor apologised. "I meant no offence."

Zena looked at the floor before looking back at Thor. "It's fine."

"We should get moving." Loki said, standing and looking from Thor to Zena. "After all, I doubt  _Odin_  would want to be kept waiting with my apprehension."

"We shall require the tesseract." Thor stated, standing and taking the containment cell from Tony as he held it out. Thor then proceeded outside and placed the tesseract into the cell before returning inside. "For us to travel back to Asgard it would be best if we were in an open environment. Is there such a place near here?"

"How about Central Park?" Tony suggested. "It's the perfect place."

Zena smirked at the parallel to the events of the movie and stood up. "Let's get going in that case." she looked around for her laptop bag. When she couldn't see it she looked at Loki in panic. "Uh... Loki? Where's my laptop bag?"

"It's right here Zena." Loki replied calmly, materialising Zena's laptop bag and handing it to her. "I'd put it in the same area I store my armour when we exited the portal. I'm sorry I didn't give it back sooner, but there wasn't much of an opportunity to."

"That's alright Loki. The main thing is that I have it back." Zena said, breathing a sigh of relief as she slipped the strap over her head so it rested on her right shoulder. "Now I'm ready. Unless there's anything else?"

"Yeah now that you mention it." Tony stated, getting a pair of shackles. "We'll need to put these on Loki."

"Is that really necessary?" Loki asked, eyeing the shackles in disdain.

"I'd rather not take any chances." Tony replied, handing a mouth shackle to Zena. "Could you put this on him while I put these on his hands?" He jangled the shackles in his hands.

"Yeah I guess... Sorry Loki." Zena said, looking at Loki apologetically as she put the mouth shackle on him, making sure it wasn't too tight but not loose enough to fall off.

"Right. That's everything." Tony sighed, taking a step back after binding Loki's hands. He looked over at Thor. "You got everything you need?"

"I do." Thor replied, moving behind Loki and placing a hand on his shoulder whilst holding the tesseract's containment cell in his other hand. "Let us get going."

The Avengers that were sitting stood and moved over to the elevator, followed by Bruce and Tony, with Thor, Loki and Zena behind them. They all got into the spacious elevator with ease and Tony hit the button for the parking garage.

Once the elevator had come to a stop and the doors opened, everyone stepped off and began walking towards the parked vehicles.

Bruce and Tony got into a red sports car, with Thor, Zena and Loki sitting in the back while Natasha and Clint got into a silver car, with Steve getting onto his motorbike.

They drove to Central Park and got out of the cars. They then followed Thor as he led Loki and Zena to the center of a raised stone platform they had parked around.

Thor gave one of the handles of the containment cell to Loki, motioning for Zena to grab hold as well. He nodded to the rest of the Avengers before twisting the handle and the trio were transported to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to contain part of what happens after they land in Asgard, but I'm still drafting it out and decided that it was getting too long for a single chapter, so I opted to split it into two. It shouldn't take too long to finish the draft of the next chapter so then all that's left is to type it up.


End file.
